Married To You
by bubblegumkiss
Summary: Who said you had to be in love to be married? Enemies to the bitter end, Sakura and Syaoran will make each other's lives as miserable as possible till death do they part. [R for language and lemons]
1. Hating You So Soon

Married to You  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. THIS FIC IS RATED R FOR A REASON!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: don't forget to review after you finish reading the chapter =)  
  
  
  
  
  
1. Hating You So Soon  
  
  
  
A feud between Japan's finest and China's greatest, which was spurred between many generations of Kinomotos and Lis ago, is finally going to be able to find a truce.  
  
"Well then, Mr. Kinomoto, It's a deal." Said Li, Yelan calmly looking into Kinomoto, Fujitaka's eyes.  
  
"I believe this will be the best for the both of our families." He replied.  
  
"Yes, A long, long feud to be broken with the union of our families." She pondered for a moment as she sipped her tea, and looking up she spoke again, "We must be strong in persuading them to be able to say the 2 words 'I do.' Yet, perchance they would want to divorce after we force them to marry?"  
  
"I've thought about that as well, and I've come to the conclusion that we must make sure that there are no loopholes for either of our children to slip through." Fujitaka thought on how to arrange his words so that they were not demanding, but rather, they were suggestions too well planned to pass by. "If you'll allow me." He inquired politely.  
  
"Do continue, I have a feeling you have an ingenious plan that the children will not be able to slip from?" Yelan was getting curious.  
  
"Well, if by any chance they should want a divorce, we must push them to have a child in order to 'seal the deal', should I say." Fujitaka took a sip of tea as Yelan listened tentatively. "Then should your son, by any unlikely chance, may not want to stay in marriage with my daughter, and decide that he would rather marry someone else and have a child with that woman, then he will, with your authorization, lose the inheritance of you're company. If my daughter decides upon the divorce, the child will be yours, she will give up the child, and for mothers, as well as fathers any and all parents in general, I believe that is one of the hardest things to ever do."  
  
"That is very well planned out, but sir, should they not want to have a child, what shall we do?" Yelan wanted every thing to be perfect.  
  
Fujitaka smiled as he answered her, "Syaoran will lose inheritance and it will go on to your nephew Eriol, I believe he is 6 now?" Yelan nodded.  
  
"And my daughter, Sakura will be under the threat of my disowning her." The last part Fujitaka's smile faltered, he didn't know how he would ever be able to do that, but this alliance, this peace, must be made. He didn't know if there ever would be another chance, and they had to make this all possible.  
  
Yelan understanding his predicament nodded gravely, if he was willing to disown his only daughter, a living memory of his deceased wife, she was willing to use Syaoran's inheritance against him, as well as give it to someone else on behalf of this necessary truce.  
  
The union of Sakura and Syaoran was going to be the living treaty between families that have warred long enough. Yet although the two families were currently at peace, the two offspring were not.  
  
Yelan had moved to Japan that summer, Syaoran was to go to the same school as Sakura as well as live on the same block as her. Fujitaka and she had decided that the more they got to know each other, the better it would be. Because the two families both owned a large quantity of land, even though they were "next door neighbors" they weren't actually next door to each other. Living so close to each other, Sakura and Syaoran didn't become friends, like they were expected to be, they became enemies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're a potty face," yelled a four-year-old, green-eyed little girl as she stood in the ruins of her sand castle, "You stupid boy, I hate boys, cause they have germs."  
  
Syaoran was over at Sakura's house as Yelan and Fujitaka further discussed their plans.  
  
Her pretty, honey brown hair was in a French braid and her eyes were teary as well as angry as she looked at the boy that was less than a year older than her. He was scowling at her with his dark amber eyes that were covered by his unruly dark brown hair. He was quite handsome for a boy of 5 yet his scowling face made him look so mean and unhappy.  
  
"Well girls are stupider." Syaoran said matter-of-factly.  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at this new boy. She at first wanted to be play mates but he had stomped on her castle and didn't even apologize.  
  
"Who asked you? You're just a stupid boy. Go away you poopey face!" She turned away from him and sat back down in the sand.  
  
"I bet I could beat you in a race." Syaoran wanted to show this stupid little girl he was better than her.  
  
"I don't want to race you, you're stupid and mean." Sakura didn't look up as she built a new castle.  
  
"That's cause you're scared." He challenged.  
  
Sakura looked up furiously, "You're on!" she yelled. "First one to that tree over there wins." She said pointing to a beautiful cherry blossom tree.  
  
"On your marks, get set, GO!" They yelled out in unison and set off as fast as their little legs could carry them. Sakura was a fast runner and she got to the tree before Syaoran had. It was their first taste of competition and dislike for each other. They didn't grow out of it like most people did, they just kept on hating each other. Sakura not only beat him in that race, but she beat him in most everything as well. As they grew to be in junior high, she had always had higher grades than him, and he hated her for that. Yet Syaoran had a lot more friends that Sakura, and she hated him for that. Spurred by their jealously and rage they continued to compete to be better than the other throughout junior high and on to high school.  
  
  
  
  
  
High School  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
"Syaoran, just one kiss, please? Come on, no body's watching." Meilin giggled as she pulled herself close to Syaoran.  
  
"Meilin get off me, not now." Syaoran replied huskily. Meilin was his first real girlfriend and she was really turning him on at the moment. Her body was really close to his as she held on to his shirt collar, her full breasts pushing against his chest. He was up against the wall on the side of the school, under the shade of the trees nearby.  
  
"Oh Syaoran I know you can't resist." Meilin's reddish brown eyes twinkled in delight as she 'played' with him. She trailed kisses on his neck as he slowly gave in to her. His hands crept up her thighs to her ass and he gave it a squeeze, bringing her closer to him. She moved her hips slightly in such a way that aroused him. Unable to stand the torture, he moved in for a kiss, hoping that the kiss would stop their advancements. They kissed passionately for some time, and instead of stopping, it led them further on.  
  
"MMM... Meilin..." Syaoran moaned softly as her hands found their way outside his pants. She softly stroked the hard bulge that was his manhood. "Meilin...you're such a tease" he said through gritted teeth. "I know, I know, don't worry I'll give you what you want and more." She couldn't help but moan as Syaoran started to play with her. His hands moving from her tight ass to under her way-too-short school skirt (that she fixed herself to be short, no doubt), he stroked the outside of her wet underwear. Moving his thumbs on the spots that he knew aroused her he rubbed in circular motions massaging her clit as well.  
  
Meilin couldn't help but jerk slightly as pleasure and desire flew through her lower regions. She unzipped his pants and inserted her hand into them. Gently touching his hardness. She knew it was painful for him, she ran her fingers up and down his staff, still kissing him. Syaoran knew he had to pleasure her before she gave him what he wanted. Moving her underwear aside, he put two fingers into her tight opening. She moaned into his mouth as he moved his fingers in and out of her, a motion they never tired of. She started to move her hips in rhythm as if her life depended on it. Faster and harder he thrusted his fingers as Meilin's hands left his arousal, occupied by her own fulfillment. He felt her inner walls tighten around him, faster and harder he kept going, and finally she reached satisfaction. Breathing heavily she smiled, her eyes half closed. Syaoran took his fingers out of her and licked them clean of her liquid, watching as she slowly went down to her knees. He smirked knowing this was going to be great.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
Sakura watched as Eriol played basketball with a couple of other guys. Ryo was there, he was her second best friend after Tomoyo. She and Tomoyo giggled as they watched the guys dribbled and do three-point shots, showing off to the two girls.  
  
The two were probably the best looking in the whole school besides, Meilin, but she was taken. Sakura was smart and athletic, she was good in everything, but math. Sigh you can't have em all. Tomoyo was sweet, angelic, she had a big heart, a wonderful voice, and was a talented clothing designer. Sakura's sweat dropped as she thought of this. She was Tomoyo's Barbie doll, she never played with Barbie's knowing how it felt to be dressed and played with all day by somebody. But Sakura loved it nonetheless, she especially loved Tomoyo and was very happy with her best friend by her side all the time.  
  
Sakura felt bored and wanted to play with the guys, so she got up and joined a team. To her disappointment she ended up taking Eriol's place, who went and took a break sitting next to Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura couldn't deny it, she had feelings for this blue-eyed, blue-haired boy. His glasses made him look so cute. He was sophisticated and much more enjoyable to be around than Li, definitely much more enjoyable. Eriol and Syaoran were cousins and best friends, yet Eriol was somebody she could almost feel an attraction to. She didn't like many guys throughout her life. As a matter of fact, Eriol was the only one she's had a crush on.  
  
They were just friends, yet she wanted it to be something more. She never told anybody about her crush on Eriol, not even Tomoyo. Tomoyo was enemies with Eriol like Sakura and Syaoran, but these days Eriol seemed to try and get Tomoyo's respect. Sakura knew deep down inside somewhere that Eriol might have feelings for Tomoyo, yet she shoved that thought as far from her as she could possibly make it.  
  
Playing with the guys took a lot of concentration from her and she enjoyed it a lot. She forgot about her troubles with Eriol, and whatnot and was able to just enjoy herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After School  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
"Hey Sakura, wait for me!" Tomoyo yelled after Sakura as she was walking home. Sakura turned around to greet Tomoyo but before she knew it...  
  
"AhHhHHHHh!! Watch out!!!" Sakura barely had a chance to intake what was going on when BAM! Tomoyo had run straight into Sakura.  
  
"Oh no, Sakura I'm so sorry." Tomoyo sighed as she tried to help Sakura up. Sakura was on the floor, her face flat, her eyes all dizzy and unfocused.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked a worried Tomoyo. "Yea I'm fine" Sakura replied as she got up regaining her balance.  
  
"That was some hit Tomoyo," Sakura teased, "What if you knocked me down and I... I never got up again?" Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's arm scaring the hell out of her friend.  
  
"Oh Sakura you're horrible." Tomoyo laughed and arm in arm they walked home together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
"So how was your day Eriol?" Syaoran asked as he walked home with one hand in his pocket the other holding his school bag.  
  
"It was okay, I think Tomoyo's starting to not mind my company." Eriol's blue eyes twinkled.  
  
Syaoran smirked, "Aww, my cousin likes a junior." He reached up to ruffle Eriol's already messy midnight blue hair. Glaring at him he replied coolly "Aww my baby cousin's all grown up, fucking his little girlfriend and all." Eriol laughed as he ran from Syaoran's wrath.  
  
"Idiot, Baka, I'm only a year younger than you." Syaoran replied.  
  
"Ah... but nonetheless, I must watch over you." Eriol laughed as he pet Syaoran. "The big senior must watch over the 'wittle' baby junior." Syaoran was fuming as Eriol continued to pet him.  
  
"GR... I can't wait till you go off to college." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
Eriol chuckled as he could practically see the steam coming out of Syaoran's ears. "So... how's it going with Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran's ears perked up and he nearly shrieked as he roared in anger "DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT STUPID BITCH IN FRONT OF ME!!! WHAT THE HELL MAKES HER SO GREAT? WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? I HATE HER FUCKING GUTS!!! HOLY MOTHER FUCKER!!! I HATE HER ROYAL MISS 'ALL THAT' SUPER STAR!!! " Syaoran breathed heavily, clenching and unclenching his fists.  
  
Syaoran had an early birthday and Sakura a late one, so they were 11 months apart yet they were still in the same grade, and she was always... ALWAYS the first in the class, and Syaoran was ALWAYS second. They were practically a year apart, It should be illegal for them to be in the same grade. He fumed to himself thinking of all the possibilities of killing her, stomping away. Eriol's sweat dropped as he watched... "That well...Eh?" he sarcastically asked to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: How'd you like? The first two chapters I'm rushing through with bits and pieces of the background then the real story begins. =P anyways... reviews please. Tell me what you thought =)


	2. Horny College Students

Married to You  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: If you don't like sex scenes, skip this chapter too. I don't know how everything became so... horny --; but yea they will mature eventually, kind of... you don't have to really read the first two chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2. Horny College Students  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eventually time goes on and Sakura moves on from her crush on Eriol. She gives him up to Tomoyo knowing that they were well in love with each other. She finds happiness with Ryo for sometime in their years at the UTJ (University of Tokyo, Japan). It turns out, they all decided on the same college. Eriol was of course there earlier than Tomoyo, Sakura, Ryo, Meilin, and Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sakura, you're so beautiful, I think I'm the luckiest guy on earth." Ryo gently kissed Sakura's hair. They were sitting together under the biggest tree on campus. Under it's autumn leaves they watched the rest of the students walk to and fro doing their business.  
  
"Mm..." Sakura sighed happily in the arms of someone she truly cared about.  
  
Their love was innocent, much more so than our dear Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
"Ooo, baby, give it to me harder, oh YEAH!" Another girl getting laid by Syaoran. She was a school whore, and a very easy one to get in bed, and Syaoran was regretting taking her instead of going for a tighter girl.  
  
"Mmm... that's it, fuck me harder. Reach into me! Ohh.. UHHH!" She screamed and moaned, and Syaoran rolled his eyes. At least somebody was feeling pleasure, because even with Syaoran's size (around and lengthwise), she was kind of loose for him.  
  
As she reached her climax, Syaoran gave it one last hard fuck before he let himself collapse. "Oh, Syaoran, that was amazing." She smiled, oh boy, she wasn't done yet. Syaoran gave her a sexy half smile, he was a bit bored and tired. He wanted pleasure now, he didn't want to give it.  
  
"Mmm.. I want to pay you back for that AMAZING sex." She said in a husky voice. "So what'll it be? I'll take it up the ass, or do you want a blowjob?" She asked seductively from under him.  
  
"Blowjob, get to sucking bitch." He smirked as she got on top of him now. With a sexy look she kissed her way down his chest to his manhood.  
  
The anticipation made him shudder. Being a major school whore, she knew how to give a good blowjob. She ran her finger along his staff and licked the tip. He felt the blood rush to his pretty big mini-me. With her fore finger and thumb she started to arouse him. Putting pressure on him as she went along it length. Then taking a deep breath she filled her mouth with as much as she could. Even using her throat. Bobbing her head back and forth she started slowly and went faster and then back to slow, teasing him into an erection. She was going to steal an extra ride on the pony.  
  
His staff started to get stiff, her tongue and lips doing a lot of work. She also gently massaged his testicles. Instead of finishing the blowjob she got on him. Lowering herself onto his erection. She teased him gently with her womanhood, tightening her walls inside to give him more pleasure. Syaoran was happy letting her do all the work as she road him like a cowgirl. He couldn't help but moan as one hand was on her hips and the other massaging her large, bouncing breasts.  
  
But where's Meilin now as Syaoran's with some slut? She's playing with some guy too.  
  
Strong sexy arms were holding Meilin's body as they slept. She couldn't help but be a player. Many people called her a slut, but she wasn't really, she was more of a sophisticated little playette. Guys were her toys and she only wanted the best. She wasn't some slut that'd have sex with any guy, no, she had her standards.  
  
She got up from the bed and fished for her clothes around the messy little dorm room of her new plaything. She was going to meet Syaoran in 45 minutes, and she needed to get ready. Putting on her clothes in a rush, and stooping to kiss her jock on his lips, she left the room to go to her own clean one to take a shower and put some new clothes on.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was a senior in college now and he did whatever he liked. He wasn't going to settle down any time soon and he planned on doing that whenever he felt like it. Meilin and he weren't a couple any longer but they were still friends. As a matter of fact, they were quite close friends... fuck buddies to be exact. And their motto always was 'play or get played' and neither of them enjoyed getting played.  
  
They had been together for 5 years, since freshman year of high school, but decided during sophomore year of college that they should see other people. They were going out today to talk and such. Since Eriol, no longer in the school, had been busy with work and trying to earn money in the real world, Syaoran was with Meilin a lot. They became close friends, and were almost brother and sister. They also were very much like the girl and guy from Cruel Intention. Players... rich, spoiled, good looking, players.  
  
And today Syaoran had a plan to hurt Sakura for all this hatred he felt for her. Meilin was going to be his help.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was the innocent girl. She never did anything with any guy that exceeded kissing. And kissing was very rare too. Ryo was patient, Sakura knew how lucky she was. Every other student in college seemed to be crazy horny people fucking each other like there was no tomorrow. But Sakura wanted to keep herself virgin till she met the right guy. Maybe until she married.  
  
She knew Tomoyo had already lost her virginity to Eriol. They had been together for a long time and Sakura thought that they might one day marry. They were like the people you longed to be when you watched movies. They were in love and soul mates through and through.  
  
Sakura was jealous sometimes, but it was only a sort of small longing type of jealousy. She didn't know what it was like to truly love a guy. She loved her dad and her brother Touya, but it wasn't the same as loving your soul mate. She liked Ryo a lot but that didn't mean she loved him. Yet Sakura still hoped that there might be a chance that Ryo was her soul mate.  
  
Enough thinking about silly thing, she had to do her work. Tomoyo and her were planning to go out tomorrow, and if she wanted to get to sleep early tomorrow, she needed to do her homework NOW.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He sat on a chair at a little classy café checking out the occasional girls. He would wink at some of the cute ones, and lick his lips at the sexy ones. Either way he got attention from them and more than a couple phone numbers came his way.  
  
He always did this and carried around a notepad and pen all the time.  
  
"Syaoran!" Meilin had spotted the auburn haired Sex God.  
  
"Well, hello there, Meilin. Looking good today, as usual." He winked then checked out her long legs seeing as she was wearing a short pink skirt. He could see her black thong indistinctly through the material that was covering her shapely ass just fine.  
  
Meilin flashed her devilish smile at him as she sat down taking care to lean forward at a certain angle for a free show of her full (REAL) breasts covered in a skimpy black lace bra which showed under her tight white tank top. Syaoran licked his lips and Meilin winked at him.  
  
"So, to what pleasure have I been called out to meet you dearest Syao?" Meilin asked, with a flirty grin implying the word 'pleasure' in different meanings.  
  
Syaoran smirked, "I need you to help me out, babe. I wanna get back at the Kinomoto girl, you know how she's fucking first in the whole damn grade in fucking COLLEGE. I thought she would of met a match here or at least been shaken off course with a boyfriend and all but she's still top student, and I'm sick of being second. However, I can't really do anything to change her grades, but I want her to feel hurt. I want to see her in pain cause perfect little Kinomoto never seems to do anything wrong, never seems to get hurt by anyone, and never seems to falter from her fucking 'perfectness' so to speak." Syaoran spat out her name with such venom, he hated her so much.  
  
"Aww, poor Syao, I hate that girl too. She's so naïve and innocent, it's strange. I don't think she's ever had sex and she's in her senior year of college." Meilin looked at Syaoran, she felt the need to... relieve... Syaoran of his troubles. As well as satisfy her own body's craving for him.  
  
"Mei, babe, I need you to seduce Ryo." Syaoran said looking Meilin straight in the eyes. She arched her perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. "Just get him to cheat on Kinomoto, I'll find a way for her to catch a whiff of the rotten things going on. It'll break her heart. And voila, I'm happy that she's miserable."  
  
She smiled, "And what do I get for this Syao?" she asked pouting her glossy lips. Syaoran leaned in close to her over the small excuse for a table separating them. "Whatever you like." He replied, sucking her bottom lip, which escalated into a more tongue-y kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meilin  
  
  
  
  
  
This was going to be easy. All she had to do was strut her stuff, which she normally did anyway, so no sweat. Meilin had to admit, Ryo was pretty cute, and had a good body at that. "Let's see what this bad boy can do for me." Meilin said out loud as she went in search for Ryo.  
  
She walked around the halls in search of her prey. Many guys seemed to stop and drool over her, but she had no time for them. She wanted this job to be done tonight so she and her Syao can have some time together. Meilin didn't want to admit it, but she loved Syaoran. She only went out with other people in order to further increase her knowledge on pleasurable sex. The only person she wanted to impress was Syaoran, and he always noticed that she had a new tactic to making him aroused more than ever before. She was the only one that got him to his full 8 inches, and he was the only one that could pleasure her.  
  
She finally spotted Ryo talking among his friends. She scoped the people that he was with to see if there was anybody she could approach. She spotted a girl by the name of Victoria, more often called Tori, approaching the guys. She knew Tori pretty well, even had a threesome with her and some guy. She decided she would try and get Tori in on the sex tonight.  
  
"Hey Tori." Meilin winked at her and gave a sexy smile to the other guys. Locking eyes with Ryo she licked her lips, and positioned her body in a way that aroused guys. Her body language screamed 'I need your cock right now' and guys who were conceited always noticed it.  
  
"Mm.. Hey Mei." Tori half moaned at the sight of Meilin's body language and she could feel the three way tonight. Looking at Ryo as well, noticing that it was his eyes she kept in contact with, she made herself look vulnerable too.  
  
"So what are you doing later tonight ladies?" Asked some weird guy they didn't even care about at the moment.  
  
"Ooo.. I don't know, I was hoping I could throw an exclusive party." Meilin said her oo as she had been teased with Syao's staff. Mmm.. she was getting horny thinking about Syaoran. "What about you Tori?" She kept the conversation between her and Tori and possibly implying the invitation to Ryo.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'm free tonight, maybe we can throw a party together." Tori definitely liked how things were going. "Ryo? Are you busy tonight?" Tori asked in a sweet voice that oozed with the sounds of fucking all night.  
  
Ryo was dumbfounded and couldn't even answer. How was he supposed to answer? He hadn't had sex since he started going out with Sakura, and now the two hottest girls wanted a three way with him. He hadn't cheated on Sakura yet, so it couldn't be that bad if he did tonight, just once? She was busy with homework anyway. "I.. I'm not doing anything." He managed to stutter out.  
  
Meilin knew she had him. Taking one of his arms and allowing Tori to take the other side they steered him away to Meilin's room. "Come, let's have some fun." Meilin and Tori giggled as they held onto Ryo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
She had fallen asleep on her desk, drooling on her math homework when Tomoyo rushed into the room. She saw Sakura sleeping and through her off the chair onto the floor. Sakura woke up in a start slurping up her drool and wiping it a way as best as she could.  
  
"Sakura, Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry baby." Tomoyo ran to Sakura hugging her tightly.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about? Why are you sorry, besides throwing me onto the ground..." Sakura was trying to get her eyes to focus in the bright room filled with sunshine.  
  
"Didn't you hear? Ryo cheated on you. It was the biggest gossip." Tomoyo was flushed in the face, she had run as fast as she could in search of Sakura to see if she was alright, and if she didn't know, to break the news and be her support.  
  
Sakura sat down on the floor looking up at Tomoyo completely shocked. " 'Moyo don't joke around, it's not funny."  
  
Tomoyo knelt down and stared Sakura in the eyes, amethyst to emerald. "Honey, I'm not lieing. He had a threesome with Victoria and Meilin. Later on other girls joined, Sugar and Kaiya."  
  
Tears started to form in Sakura's eyes, "I knew he wouldn't stay sex-free, he's like every other rotten guy on this earth. THEY'RE ALL PIGS!" She yelled. Tomoyo hugged her and cried with her on the floor.  
  
As Sakura regained her senses she looked up with void eyes. "I'll never let any guy to hurt me like that ever again."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura with uncertain eyes, "What do you mean, Saku?"  
  
"Play or be played." She replied with a steady voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Review please =)


	3. My New Lover

Married to You

A/N: This is basically the real beginning. The two chapters before were sort of the prologue, you know? =P Don't forget to review =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3. My New Lover  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She didn't really care about the hearts of the guys she met. They liked her, so what? Her standards were high; she was quite the picky player, never settling for anything lower than she deserved. The one-week guys that always treated her good were the types of guys that every girl wanted yet Sakura didn't care for them much.  
  
She wasn't a slut because she hadn't lost her virginity, sure she would lead them on but never go so far as to have any kind of sex. She was 23 now going on to 24 in 3-4 month's time. Her birthday was in November, and right now it was August. Oh how beautiful the weather was in August.  
  
She currently had no boyfriend, she was single and somewhat enjoying it. Everything in her life was normal, she was still friends with Tomoyo, still hated Syaoran, and Tomoyo and Eriol were still together.  
  
Touya currently was in China, busy learning to be a good businessman like his father and his grandfather and his grandfather's father. Everyone counted on Touya to take on the Kinomoto name, while Sakura, well she didn't know what was in store for yet, but hopefully she'll find her destiny soon.  
  
Sakura lived in an apartment with Tomoyo, which unfortunately was across the hall to Eriol's who lived with none other than Syaoran. How fucking peachy keen she thought.  
  
Both apartments were pretty big, actually they were the only ones on the floor. Sort of like a pent house suite. With only one hallway between them leading to the stairs and the elevator.  
  
"Hmm... what shall I do today?" she asked herself. Looking out the window at the busy people in the city below.  
  
She decided she might as well find a new person tonight. She maybe loving the single life, but she was missing the free dinners, the movies, the opera and the gifts her lovers bought often her.  
  
She walked into her room and up to her closet. Nearly everything expensive she had was not from her own wallet. Ex-boyfriends and admirers still sent her gifts and the flowers on her dresser changed every day. Sakura looked through her neatly organized walk-in closet, she felt like she was shopping in her own home.  
  
Picking out the perfect outfit, she dressed, took her cell-phone and set out. Sakura was wearing a thin, forest-green, cashmere sweater that showed off her shoulders, with a black tank top, black capri pants and black and green prada shoes with matching black/green prada bag. Her hair was in a messy high bun with a few tendrils framing her face, and beautiful, gold, antique chandelier earrings.  
  
"Hello Matt." Sakura smiled at the elevator boy who shyly tipped his hat.  
  
Once out of the apartment she decided to go to a near-by café. If her waiter were a guy she often got her meal for free, yet any waitress that served her, would look at her spitefully and always delay her order. Of course this infuriated Sakura but she always found ways to get back at the silly envious girls.  
  
A handsome young waiter seated her at a small circular table with a beautiful view of the outside world. "So, ma'am what'll it be?" the waiter asked eagerly.  
  
Sakura gazed down the menu. "Well..." she peered at his name tag, "well Jeff, I'd like a café latte and the strawberry sponge cake. Can you be so kind as to add a separate bowl of strawberries and whipped-cream?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Sure thing miss, I'll be back in a minute with your order." Jeff nearly shot out of there to serve this pretty lady. Sakura smiled as she saw his eagerness and took out a book from her purse to occupy herself with.  
  
Just as Jeff had promised, he had brought back her order in no time. She smiled a brilliant smile and thanked him.  
  
Sakura took her time eating, she savored every little morsel of her food. With the strawberries, she gently sucked the cream off of it, knowing she was getting the attentions of many of the male customers in the café. Her very being, as she ate, was seductive, luring men to her like flies to honey. Yet upon the advances of some men who inquired for her number, she found none worthy of her approval, dismissed them with "Sorry, I'm already taken" and a piteous smile. Once finished, she asked for a check. Sweet Jeff came to her with nothing but a single flower saying that the food was on him. Gladly Sakura took the flower and giving Jeff a light peck on the cheek she walked out of the café gracefully, with the air of Audrey Hepburn herself.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have no intention of marrying your daughter." Syaoran was in his office, his feet on his desk and lounging back casually as he talked on the phone.  
  
"No sir, I do not deny the fact that I had a very good time in bed with Kali, however I do not believe I had raped her at all. In fact I believe she had definitely wanted me more than I had wanted her." Syaoran cringed as the Kali's father roared at Syaoran's impertinence.  
  
"That will not be necessary," Syaoran rolled his eyes as he grew bored of this conversation. Then there was a knock on the door and before he could respond to that knock, a very pretty young lady walked in and shut the door quietly behind her.  
  
Syaoran looked up to see her flash a dazzling smile. Her strawberry blond hair flowing gently around her waist and her eyes, a crystalline blue that made the sky duller than the gray of the gum stuck on sidewalks. He winked at her before he returned his attention back on to the fuming father who's daughter was no longer a virgin and no longer eligible to marry the previous engagement that she had been set up for.  
  
"Mr. Zang, I have no more time nor patience for this conversation to continue, therefore if there are any more problems you have need to discuss, send an email to my lawyer. Goodbye, and good day sir." Before giving Mr. Zang a chance to respond, Syaoran hung up the phone.  
  
"Karla, no more calls unless it's absolutely unavoidable. Use your best instincts and don't mess up." Releasing the intercom button, Syaoran impatiently waited for his secretary's response.  
  
A stutter of "Yes sir, of course sir" followed and with that Syaoran greeted his sexy guest. She was wearing a baby blue suit, white tank top, and thank God for short skirts.  
  
Maya winked at him as she watched him watch her. "Whatya looking at Syao?"  
  
"You." Syaoran took his time as his eyes took her clothes off, one by one throwing them aside and then felt every curve of her body. Finally he looked into those blue eyes that he so adored. "How you doing, babe?" Syaoran winked "Missed me?"  
  
Maya laughed at his silliness. She felt like she loved Syaoran. She didn't even mind that he slept around and cheated on her once in awhile, she knew that was the way he was. She had to accept that, and she did. Of course it didn't mean that it didn't bother her, but there were many other girls he could be with right now, and she knew she was very lucky.  
  
"You're supposed to take me out to dinner dear, and buy me roses, and make love to me all night." She purred as she ran her soft finger down his chest.  
  
Syaoran smirked, especially at hearing the words "make love" because he hated that saying. Sex was sex there was nothing to it. Of course he had been with Maya longer than any girl (besides Meilin) but surely he never experienced "making love" per say? Rather than say any of his thoughts out loud, he extended his arm and swept her away for a night of what ladies think is "romance" but to guys, it's something to go through to get some real good sex in the end. And for Syaoran, Maya really was one of the best he's ever come across.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She had been to bookstores and shopping here and there and now she was tired and decided to go to a bar. Only if Tomoyo would come back. She and Eriol had gone away to England and Sakura was feeling lonely. Thinking it was best if she left her bags of clothing, books and such at home she set off to her apartment before heading out to her favorite bar in Tokyo.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
At the bar  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A jazzy song played in the background as Sakura sat at the bar, lit with blue lights and the name of the bar, Chemistry, flashing in neon pink and green colors. Ok, so chemistry was one of her worst subjects in high school, but the bar itself was quite classy.  
  
A pianist played on a circular stage that had a blue light along the edge of it, the people here were not drunkards, they were sophisticated people who drank socially with a group of friends, and if people were alone here, they never went home piss drunk. This was just not the type of place to do so.  
  
Some of the drinks on menu were quite cute. Some were served in flasks and beakers, the specialty of the house foamed so it looked like mixed chemicals reacting to form a new compound. As a matter of fact it was a very strong drink and you got a prize if you could drink 3 of them without becoming drunk off your ass. Those were often for private parties in separate rooms so as not to disturb the pleasant atmosphere of the main bar.  
  
"Can I get you a drink, ma'am?" Sakura smiled as she sat on a stool at the bar.  
  
"The...Mango twixt Vodka, which is number 54, please." Sakura glanced from the menu to the bartender. He was much too old for her, and not classy enough. He didn't have a grace, he seemed, too common. She merely smiled at him avoiding his suggestive movements and looks. She cared not for him and he was being silly trying to catch her attention.  
  
Sakura sighed hoping that there would be somebody here that could possibly be worth her time. Even among the sophisticated crowd, the real ones were rare. When was the last time SHE had ever wanted someone first? She thought back as the bartender handed her the drink. She swirled the toothpick that had a piece of mango at the end inside the vodka.  
  
Eriol, she thought. Even now she felt a pang of jealousy whenever she saw Tomoyo. Eriol and Tomoyo were the ones that often fought when they were younger, yet some how it was Tomoyo he had wanted and not Sakura. Tomoyo never really knew that Sakura had a thing for Eriol, she never told anyone. But she had thought of him constantly, his deep midnight blue eyes, that at a certain angle, when it caught the right amount of light would look like a dark clear sky filled with stars. Ah, no matter though. She sighed, play or be played, and never fall in love.  
  
"I don't believe in love!" she said out loud to her self. The bartender looked at her strangely before resuming to his current task of cleaning the glasses.  
  
As she sipped her drink, she spotted somebody that caught her eyes. The pianist, who stood up, was on his way over to the bar and his gray eyes and nearly silver white hair made her gaze admiringly at his attractiveness.  
  
She knew what he saw in her, but she had not ever seen such a handsome man with such angelic, kind features in a long time. They were so rare, these gentle type guys, and she wanted him. And by the look in his eyes, he wanted her too.  
  
"Brandy." He said, the bartender turned around, "Er, with ice... yea..." he nearly stuttered out.  
  
Sakura giggled to herself seeing how cute this guy was. He was shy and innocent in his sweet actions. He sat near Sakura, a seat between her and his tender body. She couldn't believe she was making the conquest. She'd often let men come to her, and here she was drooling over the mere sight of his gray eyes that were framed in wire-rimmed glasses. Oh how she loved guys in glasses.  
  
She glanced at him, hoping he was staring at her, and sure enough he was. He looked away upon seeing her eyes connect with his. The eye contact made Sakura feel a jolt of energy throughout her body.  
  
"Hi, my name's Yukito." He seemed nervous, licking his sweet lips he continued "Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He hesitated before continuing, "Either that or I could just call you Angel, that word was made for a woman like you." He winked at her gaining confidence at her smile.  
  
Sakura let out a soft giggle as she turned to face him completely.  
  
"My name's Sakura." She gave him her award-winning smile that could have the whole world down on their knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Oh my what is this? These random new lovers... hehe...I'm sorry this chapter was a bit.. dull O.o and also I appreciate one of my reviewers telling me it's better to say the sexual terms straight out than some other substitute term... oh btw whoever this applies to, if the fact that there are random sex/touchy/whatever scenes bothers you... I'm really really really sorry, but that's why this story's rated R... anyways, be so kind as to give reviews please =) 


	4. Damn The World

Married to You  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: IM SOOO SORRY ABOUT MY MISTAKE ON YUKITO'S APPEARANCE.. I got mixed up. hehe uhm his eye color is gold and hair.. is like dark gray right? My baddddd... forgive me.... anyways.. I want to take the time to say thank you to all my reviewers, you are all too kind :') Thank you everybody for everything (btw, I'm not sure how much of Tomoyo and Eriol I'm putting in here. Sorrrrryyy to whoever loves them... :  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
4. Damn the World  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran turned over in bed to find himself next to his beautiful angel, Maya. He gently caressed her face and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Her eyes, which were currently closed, were set in her beautiful face, her mouth serenely smiling, all in the perfect expression of heavenly peace.  
  
Oh what the fuck was Syaoran thinking? He's getting all disgustingly foolish and...dare he say? Romantic without a cause but for the sheer moment of it? Silly little Syaoran, the hell was he thinking???  
  
These past few days he's actually been thinking about settling down for once. Maya didn't care about his money or his status, for all she cared, he could be a beggar and still love him. Right? He was a bit concerned about this topic, I mean really how many woman found him attractive just because of his money and status? No matter, no matter because Maya was different.  
  
Syaoran carefully got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. For the past three months or so, Syaoran spent his nights in the apartment without Eriol, and only with Maya.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo had gone away in August and now it was October. Leaves were crisp and the clean fresh air of autumn was in the atmosphere. Tonight was the day he and Maya would celebrate 2 year's anniversary and he was thinking about asking her to marry him. He had tried to stop cheating on her since the last girl Kali. Good thing Meilin had gone away to the states for awhile, because with her out of the way, nothing would be able to tempt him away from his... dare he say it?... from his LOVE?  
  
He still didn't understand "making love" but yes, he did have very strong feelings for Maya, and who's to say that what he feels isn't love?  
  
Syaoran stepped out of the shower and with a towel around his waste he brushed his teeth, blow-dried and loosely gelled his hair (in a way that sort of made it look messier, but still well kept), then shaved and put his trademark cologne on.  
  
Maya was still sleeping soundly and Syaoran giving her one last look exited the room, then the apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, that's wonderful." Sakura lounged about in her sofa eating cereal and watching cartoons in her pink pajamas. Her hair was up in a messy bun, she wasn't washed or clean, not even her teeth were brushed, but everything about her seemed beautiful nonetheless.  
  
"Sakura I'm so happy, I can't wait till the wedding. It'll be next spring, I think we'll make it sometime in April, you'll have to fly up to England of course."  
  
"No doubt ma petite enfante, I would not miss it for a million boxes of Godiva chocolates even if I was starving with my period with the wedding far far off in the middle of the ocean. I'd still be there."  
  
Tomoyo had to laugh at Sakura's ridiculous imagination. "You'll, no doubt, be my maid of honor?"  
  
"Hai." Sakura replied currently taking interest in her split ends.  
  
"Great, I've got this kawaii dress for you planned out already."  
  
"Hoee..." Sakura's sweat dropped as she heard her friend's happiness, she could almost imagine the stars in Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
"So how's things back home?" ask Tomoyo.  
  
"They're wonderful, as a matter of fact I believe I will be meeting Yukito later. But I miss you very much, When will you be coming back?" Sakura sighed wishing Tomoyo were here. It was very lonely without her best friend to keep her company. Even Yukito couldn't take away the place in her heart that was meant for Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm really not sure, Eriol and I, we are actually planning to stay here for some time, even after the wedding and honeymoon." Tomoyo felt guilty as she said these words, how could she leave Sakura like this? Yet she loved Eriol and they both loved England, they didn't want to leave it just yet.  
  
"Oh... well it's alright of course. I... I will miss you very much. I can't wait till I can go to England to help you with your wedding preparations." Sakura felt like crying and she couldn't hinder her shaky voice. She felt tears form in her eyes and soon they started to drop.  
  
"Saku... Saku baby I'm really sorry. You'll need some time away from me anyway. It's ridiculous to count on me so much, dear. Don't forget that you have Yukito."  
  
"O-Of course. But you know nobody can r-replace y-you To-moyo." Not knowing what else to say, and not wanting to break down in front of Tomoyo, Sakura decided to hang up. "I've got to go now, I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, well bye Saku."  
  
"Bye Moyo."  
  
Sakura hung up and with a great big sniff she let her tears fall. Oh she wished she could be independent of Tomoyo, but Sakura really loved Tomoyo, she was like a big sister to Sakura and without her, she felt lost and very alone. Thinking it best not to waste her time sniffling and crying she decided to make some coffee.  
  
Sakura got up with the empty bowl and made her way to the kitchen. She was about to get the instant coffee out and boil some water when she thought, why not just go down to Starbucks and bring back some coffee?  
  
Not caring what she was wearing or what she looked like she brushed her teeth, washed her face and then grabbed her purse and locking the door left her apartment. At the same time she ran into...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had felt so ready to have a good day; nothing could ruin his day until he just had to encounter the bitch queen herself.  
  
Syaoran looked down to see Sakura on the floor, her hand held to her head. "HoOoEEeE!" She had screamed as she fell. He arched an eyebrow as he watched her.  
  
"Oh wow what a fall." She said giggling to herself before looking up at Syaoran. At first he was really taken aback by her appearance. Her face was flushed a bit red as if she had been crying, her eyes were shining perhaps with left over tears? The green of her eyes gleaming like perfectly cut emeralds. She was still in her... pajamas...(he looked at her skeptically)...which were pink...(she was even stranger than he thought)... and wearing... slippers instead of shoes...(at this point he's thinking.. is she crazy?). She didn't even look like she had taken a shower that morning... yet he let out a breath of amazement at how beautiful she had actually become.  
  
Yet none of these thoughts he had was shown to Sakura. Syaoran smirked down at her and walked away, so what if she was pretty she was still the bitch who beat him at almost everything. Fucking stupid child, they were freakking 11 months apart. He wished she had been in a lower grade or he in a higher grade. Then at least he, Syaoran Li, would have been the best student in the grade without the competition of the stupid bitch.  
  
Damn, now his day was ruined and all he would think about was her. Wonder what she would be like in bed he thought. SHIT!!! What the fuck was getting into him? Just remember she's nothing but a stupid bitch, a loose whore, probably fucked every guy since his revenge against her. He didn't even think she knew it was his fault she and Ryo had broken up. He smirked, that's right, she deserved it. Stupid fucking bitch.  
  
Damn the world for bringing her into it. Damn her to freakking hell. Hope he never has to encounter her again, at least not for a long time. Or at least not for the rest of the week. Seriously, how long can two neighbors not see each other for?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is his problem?" Sakura mumbled to herself glaring at his back as he walked away. She got up and dusted herself off.  
  
She had no idea why the hell Syaoran hated her so much but she hated him back as well. Yet for a moment there after the collision, she had gotten a good glimpse of him, which she hadn't done in a long time. He'd actually gotten pretty handsome. Okay, she lied, HE WAS FREAKKING HOT. Since when did he look like a sex god?  
  
She sneered at herself. The day she wants to get laid by him is the day hell freezes over and pigs fly in a sky full of dancing chickens.  
  
Still sniggering at the mere thought of ever liking "dear" Syaoran, she got up and made her way down the hallway to the elevator. Unfortunately, the stupid bastard was there still waiting for the elevator. Oh what a fucking wonderful day this was turning out to be. With Tomoyo happy off in England with Eriol, and Syaoran being a normal bastard, how much worse could it get?  
  
Sakura walked towards the stairs only to see a sign saying that the stairs were off limits because of maintenance. HOW THE FUCKING HELL COULD THERE BE MAINTENANCE WORK ON STAIRS??? The fucking stairs are supposed to be the escape routes if there's ever a fucking fire. It's fucking dangerous! She glared, at the door, at the sign, then finally at Syaoran who glared right back at her.  
  
Two pairs of eyes, amber and emerald glared daggers that chilled the whole hallway to the daily temperature of the North Pole.  
  
Sakura waited patiently for the elevator, it was painstakingly slow and she felt like murdering the next person she saw. Which as God would have it, the only person she could see, was Syaoran.  
  
"Damn the world." Sakura muttered under her breath. -Damn him- she thought. It shouldn't be allowed for your worst enemy to be the best looking guy you've ever seen. Occasionally Sakura would sneak a glance. Taking in each part of his face, each defining curve and edge. And his eyes, they were this intense amber color that had specks of gold and darker brown throughout. They were the most amazing brown eyes she had ever come across.  
  
Just then Syaoran caught her staring into his eyes, and instead of holding any expression of anger or resentment or hatred, they just stared at each other. Just stared. No emotion whatsoever, they just looked into each other's eyes and...  
  
Ding.  
  
The elevator door opened to reveal Yukito.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura, where are you going?" Yukito looked puzzled as he looked at the startled Sakura who hurriedly rushed to him and kissed him a million times in obvious delight.  
  
"Oh I'm just going to Starbucks, I'm dying for some mocha frappachino. It's my absolute favorite. Care to join me?" Her eyes shined with a light of joy and Yukito's golden eyes were warm with affection.  
  
"Hai, I'd love to." He gently kissed Sakura's luscious pink lips and swept her off her feet into the elevator.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For some reason he had been drawn to those endless green eyes that stared into his in such a way that made him feel like she could see into his soul. In the short time their eyes had connected, he felt a billion different emotions as she looked into his eyes.  
  
He had felt shame, intrigue, fear, affection, lust, and of course hatred.  
  
Then the moment was ruined with the light ring signifying the elevator's arrival. And upon the arrival he rushed into it; however the dear loving couple decided to have a tender moment, slightly delaying his exit of the damned floor in the damned apartment in this damned world.  
  
All because of some stupid damned bitch and those damned eyes, he was going to have the crappiest day of his life. Could it possibly get any worse?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Lobby  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Xiao Lang!" A tall thin elegant lady sat in the lobby, an equally tall man by her side waiting on her every command. She saw her dear son's form as he rushed out of the elevator and out into the lobby, he almost passed by, not seeing her until she called out to him. "Wei, call out for Xiao Lang. Hayaku Wei. Loud and clear so that my son can hear."  
  
"Master Li! Master Li!" Wei was not a young butler, he was elderly and had been in the family for quite some time yet he was very devoted. Not at all did he regret his position at the Li's home. He deemed himself quite lucky.  
  
Syaoran turned around to the voices calling out to him. And out of the corner of his eye he saw the bitch pass with her fag of a boyfriend and she was as happy as can be while his day seemed to get worse and worse.  
  
What the hell was his mother doing here?!  
  
Syaoran saw his elegant mother sitting gracefully in the white one-person sofa. Her hair was neatly done in a casual up-do, her dress was long and beautiful. The best materials for the best, richest, most powerful family. She was in a dark mauve gown that had a black chiffon covering, making the mauve darker. There were black beads throughout the chiffon out-skirt that created a very evening look to her whole being.  
  
In her left hand was a glass of the finest champagne, and her right hand clutched the sofa's arms as she slowly stood to take a look at her dear son.  
  
"My dearest Syaoran." Yelan beamed at her son who was at least a head taller than her. She looked up into deep amber eyes that were the mirror image of her own. Yet nearly everything else about him was more like his father. God bless his soul she thought, missing her dear deceased husband.  
  
She lifted her right hand, which was gloved in black lace, to his soft skin of his cheek. "How are you sweetie."  
  
"I'm fine mother. And how have you been?" Syaoran asked cordially.  
  
"Oh everything has just been grand." She said with a flourish as she lifted her champagne glass and took a sip. "Yet there is this little thing you must come to tonight. Around... perhaps 8:00pm? Do be early dear," Yelan handed her glass to Wei and used both beautifully gloved hands to straighten Syaoran's tie. "It's very important, especially because it'll effect the rest of your life." She smiled a lovely smile and kissed him gently on his cheek.  
  
"I will try to find time mother." Syaoran replied.  
  
"No, no, that answer will not be acceptable whatsoever. Be there tonight or so help me Syaoran you're financial future will definitely NOT include any inheritance from the Li fortune." Yelan gave a smile yet her eyes blazed with a cold fire that demanded obedience.  
  
With and exasperated sigh Syaoran had no choice but to say, "Yes mother, I will be there tonight at 8:00."  
  
"Why that's marvelous. Remember, be early, there will be guests dear." With that she left Syaoran standing there. "We must go now."  
  
"Good bye Master Li." Wei gave a small bow as he followed Yelan out the door.  
  
"Good bye." Syaoran replied, then walked towards the garage to his car. His day couldn't get any worse.  
  
OH FUCK!  
  
Syaoran could not believe he would have to miss out on tonight's plans. He was going to pick up a ring right now as well. How would he be able to ask Maya to marry him now? No matter, he'll make it up to her tomorrow. He'll just have to go to his mom's tonight though, Maya will understand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yukito and Sakura had gone to Starbucks and back and now she was taking a shower and getting ready to go out. Yukito cooked breakfast in her kitchen as he waited for Sakura to be finished.  
  
Sakura smiled as she smelled the wonderful aroma of bacon, eggs and toast. She stepped out of her room after putting on jeans and a simple white tank top.  
  
"Hey." She smiled and winked at Yukito who in turn licked his lips and blew a kiss in the air.  
  
Before anymore dialogue between them could be exchanged the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, this is Sakura Kinomoto speaking."  
  
"Hello Sakura." Fujitaka smiled hearing his beautiful daughter's voice. "How are you?"  
  
Sakura squealed in delight upon hearing her beloved father on the other line. "Oh daddy, I miss you so much. I'm doing wonderful. How are you? Are you healthy and eating right? And exercising too? And Touya, how is he? And business? Oh daddy, tell me everything."  
  
"Woa there, slow down dear." Fujitaka chuckled as realized how much he had missed Sakura as well. "Everything is wonderful, Touya is doing great, he's a fast learner and because of his headstrong personality he's made for this job. I'm also doing fine and yes I am healthy as possibly can be."  
  
Sakura smiled, she felt happy as she talked to her dad. "So why'd you call daddy?"  
  
"Well," Fujitaka chose his words carefully, "there is a little gathering I would like for you to come with me for. It's very important that you be here tonight."  
  
"Oh, well of course, I'm not really a busy person so I'll be there tonight. How about this daddy, I'll go to your house and then we can go to the party or gathering or whatever it is, together. It'll be a date!"  
  
"That would be wonderful." Fujitaka replied. "So I'll see you at my house around 7:30? We'll set off around 7:50. Okay dear?"  
  
"Alright! I'll see you then." She hung up and beamed at Yukito. "I'm so happy," Yukito smiled. "I'm going to see my dad tonight."  
  
"That's really great Saku, and since you're going out tonight, let's do some fun stuff before you leave me all alone." He laughed and pointed to her food, "Eat up, we'll need a lot of energy at the amusement park."  
  
"OH! Yukito, this is going to be so fun let's hurry." Sakura was practically jumping for joy as she shoveled down her food eating almost as much as Yukito would normally.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maya I'm really sorry that I'm missing out on our date tonight. Especially the fact that today is our 2 year anniversary."  
  
"Syaoran, this isn't fair, and if it wasn't for the last 15 minutes of really intense love making," Maya snuggled into Syaoran's bare chest not noticing how he cringed at her choice of words, she continued "I wouldn't have forgiven you."  
  
Syaoran held her tightly in his arms, their naked bodies together and arms and legs intertwined. He kissed her hair gently making her sigh with happiness.  
  
For some time they stayed together, barely moving except for the rhythms of their chests moving up and down as they breathed.  
  
Then suddenly Maya had an idea, "Syao, Syao... what if I went with you today?" Syaoran broke away from her slightly to observe her face.  
  
"Go on..." Syaoran stated slowly waiting for her to continue.  
  
"Well, I haven't yet met your mother, I'm sure it would be good to get acquainted with her. No?" Maya smiled she was liking her plan very much and hoping for Syaoran's approval. "She never asked you NOT to bring someone... oh Syao, PLEASE?"  
  
Syaoran thought about it for a minute, and it really was reasonable. There was no reason Maya couldn't be present for this little soiree or whatever.  
  
He smirked as he said "Well, why not?" which resulted in a squeal of happiness from Maya.  
  
"Oh this is going to be great." She rushed out of the room to get ready to go out leaving Syaoran amazed at how fast she went from the bed to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Currently at home, she thought about the wonderful day she had had with Yukito. She really liked him. He wasn't like the other guys that she went through week after week, one after the other. They were all monotonous and predictable. But Yukito made her feel so free and happy. She hoped they would be together for a long time. She was even thinking about marrying him.  
  
Oh the joy of finding true love (even though she had only been with him for two months), she thought, as she brushed her long silky hair.  
  
She couldn't wait to see her father again. Maybe even Touya if he wasn't too busy.  
  
This was going to be a very good night she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful emerald eyes stared back at her, framed in the eyeliner and lightly done gold eye shadow. Her dress was a little past the knees, it was like a dressy yet casual cocktail dress in white and gold. Strapless, it clung to her every curve, supported only by her perfectly formed breasts. On her neck she wore a thin gold necklace with a several pearls placed unevenly throughout the necklace and her ears matched her neck sporting a pair of dainty gold earrings with pearls hanging off.  
  
Time to leave the house she thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meilin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her straight flawless black hair shimmered in the moonlight as she walked towards the familiar childhood home of Syaoran in the town of their younger years. Their families were quite close friends with one another and she had been friends with him since they were 8 years old. They had actually gotten so close, that she called Yelan, Auntie because she loved her like family.  
  
Meilin sighed as she walked up to a very nice house; more like a mansion, she snorted. It was huge and very welcoming. All the lights were on and today, she hoped there was some good news to come as she walked to the front door. She was very surprised when she got the call from Auntie Yelan for a little soiree of some sort going on tonight, and since she had just gotten back from the states, she might as well meet with old company she hadn't seen for 6 months. She thought Auntie Yelan had also mentioned that her parents were going to be there as well.  
  
Being in front of Syaoran's house she reminisced about the wonderful times she had had with him. She loved him, and ever since they were small, it had always been her childhood dream to be betrothed to Syaoran. She always thought that it was a possibility seeing as their parents were so well acquainted to one another. She was really hoping that it would be announced today, some sort of secret that they had decided not to tell her till now. Hey, a girl can dream right? Besides, Auntie said the meeting was about something that would affect the rest of her life.  
  
She sighed, suddenly she remembered how Syaoran was not her only neighbor as she caught sight of a house not far off, the Sakura bitch had lived in the same neighborhood as well.  
  
They had often fought when they were younger. Whenever Sakura bothered Syaoran, Meilin would get back at Sakura, and the stupid little bitch would run to her older brother. Toyue or something was his name, and that bastard always hurt Syaoran, he even made Meilin cry. She glared at the night air, she definitely did not like Toyue. Then Eriol would get involved, which resulted in Tomoyo's involvement and everybody hated each other.  
  
She gave the door bell a push, and immediately before the bell had a chance to finish it's ding-dong, Wei opened the door.  
  
"Hello Wei, been good?" She smiled at him as he let her in and took her coat.  
  
"Never been better Miss Rae." Wei gave a polite smile at the young woman before him, then he walked away. He never really liked her, especially at how corrupted she had made the young Master Li. Or perhaps it was his nature? But nonetheless he did not like her much.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Dining Room  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nine people were gathered, sitting at a long banqueting table under a large chandelier in a beautifully decorated dining room. They ate quietly, occasionally glancing at the strange array of people gathered under the Li's roof.  
  
Yelan sat at the head of the table, to her right sat Fujitaka, to her left sat her son, Syaoran. To Syaoran's left was Maya, and to Fujitaka's right sat Sakura. Touya sat between Sakura and unfortunately for him, Meilin. Next to Maya, sat the Rae's, Ping and Mulan, Meilin's parents.  
  
All that could be heard was the clinking of their silverware and dishes. This whole ordeal seemed so awkward.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Feeling as though she had eaten enough, Sakura sat bored and bored and... uh well... bored. She glanced at the people's faces that were surrounding her. They were all elegant and beautiful. Even Meilin and Syaoran, who she hated with fiery passion, seemed alright.  
  
The girl next to Syaoran she recognized as Wu Maya, she knew her face because she had seen her often enough with Syaoran. She only knew her first name because she could hear their sex screams and moans whenever she came home late, and her last name because she had been introduced as Miss Wu.  
  
She hadn't seen Yelan in awhile, and she actually had missed her. Yelan had been very kind to her even if Syaoran and her had hated each other. Sakura smiled to herself remembering the times Yelan had defended Sakura. Especially that one time when she was 7 she and Syaoran had gotten into a fight over a broken toy. Sakura had tried to run away from Syaoran's wrath, especially since she was alone, so close to getting caught and beaten to a pulp, Yelan had interfered. She had picked Sakura up so lovingly and held her as she scolded her son. She sighed, Yelan had been the closest thing she had to a mother... it was nice to see her again.  
  
She glanced at Meilin's parents. She recognized them from a long time ago as well. They had treated her very kindly even though she and Meilin had always fought. They would always end up horribly scratching each other and slapping each other whenever they met, yet Meilin's parents were always courteous to her.  
  
She took a small look at Meilin, and studied her beautiful features. Especially her deep crimson eyes. Her hair was gorgeous too. Sakura had always wanted to have black hair, but she still loved her own honey locks very much.  
  
'Syaoran', she thought her eyes resting on his quiet form. He was very good looking, but she still hated him. He was always so rude to her, and they had a very long past. But nonetheless, she wanted to try and be courteous to him today. Especially in front of the elders.  
  
She wondered why they were even gathered here today, what news could possibly be so important?  
  
Slowly everyone else started to finish their dinners. The servants cleared away all the plates, replacing the table with desserts (fruits and cakes) and coffee.  
  
"Ahem," Yelan cleared her throat in order to get everyone's attentions, "Today is a very important day, as the parents of these dear children know. The minute we finish dessert I would like to move to the lounge... for some... important announcements."  
  
Everybody nodded in response, silently.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lounge  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!?" All the younger people gathered in that room nearly died of a heart attack as they stared in disbelief at their parents.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY??? ME? MARRYING HER??" Syaoran was really pissed. They were crazy. This had to be an absolutely lunatic joke.  
  
"HA! WHAT'S BAD ABOUT MARRYING ME?? IT'S ME THAT EVERYONE ELSE SHOULD FEEL SORRY FOR. HAVING TO MARRY A BEAST LIKE YOU!!!" Sakura screamed at Syaoran.  
  
Maya was pissed off as well, and so was Meilin who shot daggers at both Maya and Sakura. Syaoran was supposed to be her betrothed. Why else would she be here then... just to bare witness?!?!  
  
"BACK OFF YOU UGLY WHORE! SYAORAN IS EVERY BIT WORTH MARRYING. ANY GUY STUCK WITH YOU IS THE UNLUCKY ONE!" Yelled out Maya. She couldn't believe that HER Syaoran was betrothed to this absolute atrocity!  
  
"YOU BOTH BACK OFF, SYAORAN SHOULD BELONG TO ME!" Meilin couldn't take these two girls anymore. Syaoran was too good for either of the two girls.  
  
"YOU STUPID SLUT!!! YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT MISS SCREW-ME-MAYA. ALTHOUGH THE ONLY REASON I KNOW YOU'RE NASTY FIRST NAME IS BECAUSE ANY TIME I'M HOME LATE, YOU AND THAT STUPID ASSHOLE ARE THE TWO LOUDEST SEX FREAKS I'VE EVER MET. DON'T YOU EVER REALIZE THERE ARE OTHER PEOPLE WHO WOULD RATHER NOT HERE YOUR MOANS AND SCREAMS OF EACH OTHER'S NAMES IN THE NIGHT???" Sakura could not believe the nerve of this bitch. She didn't care about Meilin, that girl was unimportant as of now but she was not going to get dissed by this silly bitch standing in front of her.  
  
"YOU WATCH WHAT YOU SAY TO HER YOU STUPID ANNOYING I'M-SO-FREAKING-PERFECT- WHORE!" Syaoran roared and got in front of Maya blocking her from Sakura's wrath.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST A COLD HEARTED BAKA! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU THAT YOU STARTED TO HATE ME SO MUCH?" Sakura looked up into his eyes, she felt anger boiling her blood to an almost uncomfortable temperature, or maybe it was his eyes that rendered her into this uncomfortable state.  
  
"WHO THE HELL WOULDN'T HATE YOU? YOU'RE A GOOD FOR NOTHING-"  
  
At this Touya stood up getting involved in this huge fight. "SIT BACK DOWN YOU INCONSIDERATE BAKA. DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT YOU LOWLY PIECE OF DIRT!"  
  
Everybody broke into a fight except for the adults.  
  
Yelan, no longer able to listen to this loud fight stood up with authority and yelled "ALL OF YOU, SIT DOWN. And don't you dare disobey me, ANY OF YOU." Her eyes blazed with anger as everybody went silent and slowly sat down. "Bitch." Syaoran mumbled glaring at Sakura.  
  
"LI XIAO LANG!" Yelan's eyes fixed upon Syaoran with cold fire. "Now that is absolutely enough! The marriage we'll take place in November, a week after Sakura's 24th birthday. Xiao Lang don't you dare mumble anything anymore." Syaoran immediately looked down at Yelan's threatening tone of voice, his mother was no one to mess with.  
  
"Now, Ping and Mulan, please announce the second engagement." Yelan looked at Meilin's father and mother present in the room.  
  
"Well, Meilin, you are to be engaged to Kinomoto Touya." Mulan announced looking at her daughter gently.  
  
"We gladly welcome you Rae Meilin, into the Kinomoto family." Fujitaka gently smiled at her.  
  
"I will not marry him/her." Bother Meilin and Touya had announced at the same time. They glared at the other before trying to speak, yet stopped realizing they were trying to speak at the same time.  
  
"You must, you have no choice." Ping looked angry and ashamed at his daughter's open disobedience as well as rudeness to the Kinomotos."  
  
"I'm afraid Touya, you, as well, must accept this, or you will no longer inherit the company." Fujitaka adjusted his glasses looking at his son with slightly sad eyes. He didn't wish to harm his son, yet this was a good alliance.  
  
"Hai... father." Touya replied with hesitance. "I shall obey." Touya with dull eyes sat sullenly.  
  
"And you Meilin, what do you say?" Asked Yelan looking at young woman she considered as a niece.  
  
Teary eyed and still flushed from the heated argument, Meilin left the room without a response, leaving the rest of the people occupying it to sadly look at her departing figure.  
  
"I'm so sorry Meilin." Mulan looked down into her hands worried sick about her daughter. Hopefully this would work out for the benefit of everyone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn the world. Damn the fucking bitch that's just ruined my life." Syaoran spat out as he sat in a comfy sofa looking out the large window of his quiet apartment. Everything had been explained to him as well as to the bitch. He had then dropped a fuming/crying Maya home, desperately needing to be alone today.  
  
'This is absolutely ridiculous' he thought as he poured himself a glass of scotch. There was no way of getting out of it. Yelan had made it absolutely clear that Syaoran had to marry Sakura. But that didn't mean he couldn't have affairs could it? He poured himself another cup having finished the last.  
  
Yelan had also never said that he couldn't divorce Sakura once he had claimed the Li corporation as well as inheritance. Yelan only specifically stated, that once he was married, she would finally pass the company into his ownership and the inheritance would all go to him as well. She didn't need it because she was already content with all she had and all that money was of no importance to her. Syaoran smiled, being an only child was wonderful! Of course Eriol would be his partner and probably receive some inheritance as well seeing as they're cousins, but most of it all went to Syaoran. WOO HOO! He thought drinking another cup full of alcohol.  
  
He was starting to see the brighter side of these things.  
  
Later on, he and Maya would marry and have a child of course, and that would be the heir of his fortune. He would never ever have a child with the Kinomoto bitch and neither would he ever touch her. He drank the cup and filled another. Damn, he thought. Maybe there's still a way to get out of this marriage? There was about a month left till the wedding. Yet his mother was already starting to plan everything. He drank it and filled another drinking half before sulking.  
  
He would just have to wait till after he received the fortune. He drank the rest of the cup and settled into the chair. With the few comforting thoughts he was able to muster up in his drunken state, he fell asleep. The last thought that was on his mind, however, were never-ending green eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: This chapter was originally supposed to be 2 chapters, but i thought i would juss put them together to make everything go by faster lols. Next chapter, wedding plans, and finally the freakkin wedding.   
  
Anyways, love you all and thanks so much for all the beautiful reviews. Show me some love and leave some more reviews for me they really help me a lot. :)  
  
I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the length of my time of absence.  
  
Thankssss my dearest loverly peoples x3  
  
Can anybody pleaseeee tell me some good stories I can read? Or maybe if you want I'll read you're story? Let me know pleaseee I'll be soo thankful to you :)  
  
Types of stories I like are:  
  
Ccs: SxS mostly But anything else is good too  
  
HP: LilyxJames mostly Or HermxDraco or HarryxGinny  
  
THANKS IN ADVANCE


	5. Engagement Party Nightmares

Married to You  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Firstly, sorry for the delay in the update, I had a mild case of writer's block and a really tough time deciding what was going to happen next, and this chapter would've been really important if I had made the decision of slight change in plot.  
  
Second, I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. Thank you so much you guys are great.  
  
Third, I'm going to make my chapters longer, which means it'll take longer to update. I now have almost everything planned out and I will try my best to make the least amount of mistakes possible. Everything will go into place eventually so there's a reason for everything. Maya's not out of the picture yet, and neither is Yukito.  
  
Lastly, I know Sakura's birthday is April 1st but it just works for the story that her birthday is in November.  
  
P.S. PLEASE DONT READ MY STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE RATED R SITUATIONS.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5. Engagement Party Nightmares  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't easy to break the news to Yukito. He was pretty upset but nonetheless he smiled for her and gave her strength. She promised him that this marriage wouldn't last and that she would forever be his. He promised her that he would always wait for her. With that they had set off for a picnic.  
  
This had been a couple weeks ago, and lately she hadn't been able to contact Yukito at all. He always left her sweet voicemails but Yelan had made her too busy with wedding plans to be able to actually call back.  
  
She didn't want to marry, she didn't even want to make this marriage anything memorable. It wasn't a marriage out of love and Syaoran sure was no sweet, perfect, handsome, prince on a white horse.  
  
Although he really was handsome she thought. She started to get images of his deep amber eyes, speckled with different hues of gold and brown, and his messy chocolate hair, and his delicious looking body. She was in her thoughts for sometime imagining him, her body slightly slacking as she got lost in her own mind.  
  
Until she got poked in the hip with a pin.  
  
"HoOOOeEEEEe!" She screamed so loud and accidentally fidgeted into another pin causing her to scream again.  
  
"Sakura, stay still!" Yelan commanded with a perplexed sigh.  
  
"Gomenasai." Sakura wiped her stray tear out of her eye. By now she should be used to these pins pricking her, especially with Tomoyo having made so many clothes on her, but they still really hurt.  
  
The one good thing coming out of this marriage was being able to see Tomoyo again. She was of course her maid of honor, and although Tomoyo was upset at the thought of such a loveless marriage she was still happy for Sakura... in an odd Tomoyo kind of way.  
  
Eriol was coming as well. He was the best man for Syaoran. He had expressed his well wishes to her over the phone as he was with Tomoyo at the time of their conversation. Sakura really couldn't wait to see Tomoyo, she was going to see her today around 7 or so at the engagement party. Tomoyo should arrive around 4ish from England staying at the Li Mansion seeing as Eriol is Syaoran's cousin.  
  
Sakura smiled to herself, Tomoyo would also be around for her birthday, which was next week, and then her... she frowned at the thought... her wedding.  
  
"All done!" the perky voice of Hinaoko Masuri called out. She had been making the final adjustments on Sakura's dress for the engagement party. Tomoyo, of course, would be designing the official wedding dress. She had wanted to design the engagement party dress as well but had no time with her busy schedule.  
  
Sakura sighed as she carefully got out of the dress that was all pinned up and ready to be fixed. She stared at her reflection, alone in the large dressing room, Yelan and Ms. Masuri having left her to change. 'God, why in the world am I getting married so soon?' She thought sadly. 'He's not even the person I want to marry.' Tears started to form in her eyes blurring the vision of her reflection. 'Yuki...'  
  
"Sakura? Are you there? Hayaku dear, we have to stop by the florists now." Yelan's voice shook Sakura out of her thoughts and she quickly put her clothes on and left the changing room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was currently sitting in his office, shifting through piles of papers and rummaging through files in cabinets as he rolled around in his office chair. From his desk to all the corners of the room, the only sounds heard were that of the scratching of a pen, the shuffling of papers and the rolling of cabinets and of course his favorite office chair.  
  
Although Syaoran didn't officially own all of Li Corporations yet, it didn't mean that he didn't have responsibilities, a whole shit load of it too.  
  
Currently, Yelan was the owner and super-president of all the Li Corporations, which included Tokyo Li Corp, Hong Kong Li Corp, and Manhattan Li Corp. Although Li Corp is a chinese company, the main establishment was in Japan, the very top floor of the TLC (Tokyo Li Corp.) building. Syaoran was only the president of TLC, but soon Syaoran would be the top of the top (taking his mother's place) with his cousin and best friend, Eriol, as the president of TLC. He was hoping that by then Eriol would move back to Japan, and his beloved Maya would be his wife. Maybe even a son or a daughter as well.  
  
Since as his mother was busy with the preparations of his unwanted wedding, Syaoran temporarily had full control of all the affairs of the business.  
  
"Uh... Mr. Li... sir, the president of Hong Kong Li Corporations, your cousin, Mr. Tian Dao Li is here to see you. Also there was a call from a Mr. Smith who currently is having trouble with MLC (Manhatten Li Corp) affairs." The timid voice of his secretary sounded over the intercom.  
  
"Mr. Li? Hello...?" Karla was getting a bit worried as there was no response from her boss.  
  
It took Syaoran a moment to realize that his secretary had said something over the intercom. "Karla could you kindly repeat that. I wasn't paying attention." Syaoran put his hand to his head as he took a sip of his cold coffee and waited for her response.  
  
"Oh... yes... of course...uh... Mr. Tian Dao Li is here to see you. Should I send him in?" Karla repeated.  
  
"Hmm... I don't know..." Syaoran relished this chance to annoy his cousin, knowing full well that his cousin could hear him.  
  
"Of course you should woman, why do you even ask him? Xiao Lang, are you there?! Did you NOT hear this woman the first time around?? Let me in you jerk!"  
  
Syaoran smirked as he heard his impatient cousin through the intercom.  
  
"I'm going to tell Auntie that you're being an ass. I refuse to wait any longer. I've been waiting for...well... for 10 minutes already!" Tian whined as he waited for Syaoran's response.  
  
"I'm very busy right now... what do you think I should do Karla?" Syaoran was having a lot of fun, but his coffee sure tasted like cold mud in a cup. Syaoran made a face before throwing the contents out the window and throwing the cup away in his trash can.  
  
"Oh no, no don't ask me." Karla was getting a bit scared of Tian at the moment.  
  
"XIAO LANG!" Tian yelled out so loudly that Syaoran didn't even need the intercom to hear him.  
  
"Yea yea, send the poor guy in. Thanks Karla." Syaoran leaned back in his chair as his cousin walked in with the notorious smirk that was a trademark to Li men.  
  
"Why hello there Xiao Lang... enjoying yourself I see." Tian took a seat across from Syaoran and slightly glared. "It's been awhile little cousin."  
  
"Tian, must you be so impatient?" Syaoran asked shaking his head and smiling at his older cousin.  
  
Tian glared daggers at him. "So how's it feel being the almost president of all of Li Corporations?" Tian put his feet on top of Syaoran's desk, acting like he was in his own office.  
  
"I would say it's a bit hectic but I'm doing fine, and how are you doing Mr. President of the Hong Kong Li Corp.?" Syaoran also put his feet up smirking at Tian.  
  
"Eh... it's okay I guess. Could definitely be better. I'm hoping that at your engagement party, or even at the wedding I may be able to find a nice wife for myself." Tian studied a couple files that he had taken off Syaoran's desk.  
  
Syaoran laughed at Tian, and stood up thinking that he might as well end work for the day. After all, he had an engagement party to go to... his own.  
  
"Where are you going Xiao?" Tian asked getting up as well and placing down Syaoran's files.  
  
"Hmm... I dunno, maybe get something to eat and then get ready for the engagement party thing." Syaoran replied without even looking back at his cousin as he walked out his office, Tian following behind.  
  
"Any chance I can get a free meal outta you?" Tian inquired with a mischievous smile.  
  
"I don't know man..." Syaoran smirked as he annoyed his cousin again. Sometimes Tian acted younger than Syaoran even though he was actually 27, older than both him and Eriol.  
  
"Xiao Lang, I hope you die." Tian frowned.  
  
Syaoran laughed at his cousin's childishness before agreeing to buy him a pre-engagement party meal, waiting for the elevator.   
  
"Mr. Li, sir there's a man at the front desk claiming that someone threw...and I quote... 'watery shit' out the window from our floor." Karla called out to Syaoran, "Lord knows why he would bother counting the number of stories the stuff fell from but..." she trailed off seeing how he had already walked into the elevator with his cousin oblivious to her words.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh only two more fucking hours to go." She was utterly spent. She only had two more hours to get ready but Sakura didn't mind. Everything was already set, and she didn't plan on putting on a lot of make-up nor did she plan on having any fancy hairstyle.  
  
"Just a little nap..." She sighed, curling up on her heavenly bed. Her eyes were slowly drooping, her thoughts slowly dimming, and her breathing becoming slower she was so close to falling asleep yet at the exact moment her eyes fell to a close...  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!"  
  
Sakura's eyes jerked open and she sat up quickly only to see Tomoyo staring at her through her camcorder.  
  
"Sakura, you're still so very cute when you sleep." Tomoyo looked away from her camera and stared at Sakura with stars in her eyes. "I'm so glad I had this chance to capture a precious moment of you falling asleep."  
  
Sakura glared at Tomoyo. She then tried to get out of her bed onto the carpeted floor, struggling with her blankets, which were tangled with her limbs. She thought she finally succeeded in getting free, only to fall with a loud "hOoEEe!" to the plush ground.  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright?" Tomoyo looked at Sakura, the camcorder still recording poor Sakura's every movement.  
  
"Nnngh..." She groaned standing up.  
  
"Oh Sakura, you were just so kawaii, especially when you were sleeping and you looked so exhausted, and a little bit of drool was hanging out of your mouth." Tomoyo held her camcorder close to her as she reminisced on her capture of the perfect footage of Sakura.  
  
Sakura's sweat dropped as she stared at Tomoyo in utter amazement.  
  
"It's kind of still there actually..." Tomoyo said in a small voice looking at Sakura's face carefully.  
  
Blushing beet red, Sakura jerked her hand to her chin, where a slight amount of her drool had gotten, and wiped it off. Intensifying her glare that was directed to the camcorder lens.  
  
Then suddenly she realized how much she had missed her wonderful best friend. Without a second thought Sakura pounced on Tomoyo with all her love and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo, I'm so glad that you're here. You don't understand how lonely I've been. Yelan's been making me do so much, I've been so busy with wedding plans and engagement party stuff and all that crap, I haven't been able to talk to anyone that doesn't have anything to do with this stupid freakking wedding."  
  
Tomoyo nodded in understanding as she shut her camcorder off and placed it to the side. "Sakura, it's okay. You'll get through it. Remember everything will always be all right. Especially for you, since you got that as a New Year's fortune when we went to the carnival...at the age of what? I think at the age of 11? I can't quite remember."  
  
Sakura smiled at the memory. They were so young and full of life in their elementary years. She loved going to the carnival, especially with Tomoyo. Sakura also had had many other friends in elementary school. What are they doing now?  
  
"Tomoyo, do you remember Naoko, Rika, Chiharu, and Takashi?" Sakura asked as she rummaged through bags of things Yelan and she had bought. She was looking for the shoes that would match her engagement dress. Where was that dress anyhow? Someone was supposed to deliver it from Ms. Masuri's dress shop to her apartment.  
  
"Of course I do, and you'll see them soon." Tomoyo replied answering the door as Sakura was too busy to do so.  
  
"What do you mean Tomoyo?" Sakura yelled out. She finally found the box just as Tomoyo walked in with her dress that was finally here.  
  
"Don't worry about that now, we have to get you ready for that official engagement announcement."  
  
Sakura frowned at Tomoyo, yet nonetheless she did as she was told, going to the bathroom for a quick cleansing shower.  
  
Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at Sakura, who in turn made a face crossing her eyes. She ran and shut the door just as a laughing Tomoyo threw a pillow, which came in contact with the bathroom door rather than Sakura's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meilin  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate this fucking sad excuse of a life that I have." She let a few tears drop down her perfect face. Her crimson eyes flashed with anger and despair. Her perfectly straight long hair was unkempt, as she had neither attempted to groom or wash it.  
  
Meilin wasn't going to stick around for the wedding engagement of her one and only love to her one and only enemy. And she DEFINITELY wasn't going to stay in time for her parents to tell her the specific date of her own marriage which was supposed to be made public at Syaoran's engagement party as well.  
  
She wanted to marry for love. Marriage is different from just having sex with random guys. And it's not like she didn't have sex for love either. Sex had been out of love. She had sex out of love for Syaoran. "I only wanted to be the best for him." She murmured to herself. She had only learnt new and more intriguing ways to have sex to pleasure Syaoran. More tears slid out of her eyes as she fumbled with clothes and hangers. Stuffing as much as she could into her suitcase.  
  
Next stop, she thought... the bank...  
  
Meilin needed as much money as possible. After all, she couldn't have her parents report her credit card stolen, and then be found using it and be transported back home in time for her unwanted wedding. She couldn't go out of the country either, and neither could she use her car.  
  
"I'll just find a small, clean apartment, and stay there till the Toyue guy gets married. I'll also have to get a job that doesn't ask too many questions, but still, at least I'll get to keep my life." Meilin smiled to herself, her beautiful eyes now dull, void of any emotion.  
  
"At least I'll get to keep my life."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Engagement Party  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Family, friends, co-workers, business partners, and news reporters were all gathered to witness the announcement of the engagement of world-renowned Li Corporations heir, Li Syaoran to the just as eminent daughter of the powerful Kinomoto family, the beautiful Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
On this joyous occasion only two faces attending this engagement party were in despair. The smiles plastered on the faces of our two beloved characters fooled the world, but their eyes hid their deepest distress, overlooked by many of the guests.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful, they make such a wonderful couple."   
"I bet they're in love."  
  
"I wish I had somebody as handsome as him."   
"Yes, yes, and I wish I was as beautiful as her."  
  
"Can you believe it? It's like a Romeo and Juliet story."   
"What do you mean?"   
"Didn't you know? The Lis and Kinomotos were once highly competitive families."   
"You don't say..."   
"Yes, and only till this generation has there been a standstill between the two. And now this joyous occasion has marked the end of their hatred."  
  
"They're going to have beautiful babies."   
"Especially since both the groom and bride to be are very attractive"  
  
"Oh this isn't fair, I'm so jealous."   
"Well, it's not like you ever had a chance."   
"And you think you ever did?"   
"He would've liked me better than you, that's for sure."   
"HA! Don't be silly, no one could like you!"   
"How dare you?"  
  
"What about that other girl? Maya?"   
"Who's that?"   
"The strawberry blonde haired girl that used to be with him"   
"Oh don't be silly he was with practically everyone. Don't you remember the Zhang incident?"   
"I remember the one with the Wu's."   
"Yes and don't forget the Rae girl. She's supposed to get engaged today too."   
"Really? Was it out of love?"   
"No, but I heard that the Li and Kinomoto one wasn't either."   
"Oh but that's preposterous."   
"No it isn't. Have you ever seen them together?"   
"No but still...Who's the Rae girl supposed to marry then?"   
"The Kinomoto son."   
"Oh he's darling and handsome. Quite the mysteriously charming fellow."   
"Everyone knows that he had a girlfriend though."   
"What will happen to her?"   
"Who knows?"  
  
Conversations such as these were a buzz throughout the elegant party room. People dressed in their finest clothes and most expensive jewelry were gathered in small groups, everyone anticipating the appearance of the two, and either gossiping or discussing business. None had yet noticed that a beautiful girl with fiery crimson eyes, raven black hair, and a passion for life had slipped away from their lives.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you nervous? How are you feeling? Want any water? Feeling dizzy? Sick in the stomach? Want a hug? No worries right? You'll get through this... after all you could even fall in love with the baka." Tomoyo paced around the room occasionally fixing Sakura's slightly curled hair, or touching up her make-up, or smoothing out her dress.  
  
Sakura's sweat dropped as she watched her friend fret about her engagement more than herself. "Tomoyo, don't worry. I'm not worried at all. I just want to get this thing over with." Sakura smiled as she gently hugged her best friend. "Let's get out there now. I'm sure Eriol is waiting for you."  
  
Tomoyo feeling a heck of a lot more reassured smiled "He's waiting for US dear. He's as much as my friend as yours, we've known each other, all of us, for a very long time."  
  
"We sure have. Funny, that I'm gonna get married so soon." Although Sakura let out a laugh, it was empty. She felt empty. Nobody ever wants to get married without love.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I'm sorry." Tomoyo desperately wanted to cheer her friend up. "Come on we don't have all day... we have to get into the party." Tomoyo pulled Sakura down the hall of the large castle-like mansion that was rented for purposes of the engagement party, towards the ballroom.  
  
"By the way Tomoyo," Sakura stated before they were fully inside the grand party room, "I'll never fall in love with him."  
  
With that they found their selves in a beautifully decorated large room. Grand windows revealed the endless clear sky that was outside, and a large chandelier hung on a ceiling so high it seemed like a dinosaur could stand and still have enough room to be comfortable. Hundreds of pairs of eyes found their way onto the elegant form of Sakura.  
  
She blushed slightly at so many people watching her movements, a couple cameras going off, the room significantly quieter than before. All because of her, the precious air that numerous people had breathed in was taken away. Then suddenly, as if all on cue, what felt like everyone in the room had started to clap, people rushed to her and congratulated her and wished her luck, someone even shouted out "Marry me instead." Which caused some young men to even be so bold as to come and kiss her hand. Tomoyo held her other hand tightly as Sakura nodded and thanked everyone profusely, all with a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
So they all thought that this marriage was out of... love? Sakura sighed, guess her dad and Yelan had forgotten to mention that this was a forced arrangement.  
  
She sat at the table that was for her, Touya, Meilin, Meilin's parents, Syaoran, Yelan, and her dad. It was at the very end, looking out to the rest of the guests and the ballroom. Other tables could be found throughout the room to accommodate the guests, and the large snack buffet table as well as the bar was on the other end of the room. Dinner would be served in an hour or so.  
  
Tomoyo had left her to find Eriol, and Sakura didn't at all mind being alone for a bit. She hoped no one would notice her much. She took the time to let a few tears drop before deciding it was best not to ruin her make- up.  
  
Her hand was gloved in a soft peach material. Her dress was of the same color. Strapless, it clung to her breasts and the curves of her waist, then the skirt puffed out at her hip to give it a more girlish look and stopped halfway between her knees and her ankles. Her shoes were not high heels as they should have been, but rather they were peach flat heels that resembled ballerina shoes. There were tiny beads throughout her dress that caught the light once in awhile making her look a lot more like a goddess than a normal human being. Everything else about her, her accessories, which consisted of a thin gold necklace and matching gold studs and bracelet, and her make-up, were natural and mild. Her hair was down, only slightly curled as it hung about her, plainer than everyone else's wonderful up-dos, which made her far more intriguing than the rest of the female population in the room. She was so much more dressed down than the others that it made her far more dressed up than anyone could have accomplished.  
  
She took a sip of champagne, swirling the contents of the fragile glass gently with a few elegant turns of her wrist. Suddenly feeling self- conscious, Sakura looked up only to lock eyes with her husband to be.  
  
For once she was grateful that Syaoran was in the same room as her, because in the few seconds their eyes locked, she knew he felt just as empty as she did. Syaoran only slightly nodded at her before he quietly excused himself to make his way over to the lonely blossom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was in the ballroom earlier than Sakura. Tian and he had been discussing business for sometime, and suddenly the room had gone quiet. Wanting to know the reason of this sudden stillness Syaoran looked to the entrance of the ballroom where hundreds of other pairs of eyes were looking. Just like everyone else, his breath was taken away. He may not like Sakura, but it didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a beautiful woman when his eyes came across one, and by God was she beautiful.  
  
"Wow. I mean wow. You're one lucky bastard Xiao Lang." Tian's mouth had dropped open and his eyes roamed her perfect body. He regained his composure when everybody started to give an appreciative applause to this beautiful woman, and took a glance at Syaoran whose eyes had yet to leave her smiling face.  
  
Tian smirked evilly noticing his cousin's current occupation and decided to jump at the perfect chance to annoy his cousin. "Marry me instead!" he shouted out. Many people laughed and he saw her blush, looking around for the one who shouted that insane, yet very complimenting statement. At that Syaoran snapped out of his trance to glare at his vulgar cousin. "Bastard." He mumbled walking away to find Eriol, leaving Tian smirking in all his evilness.  
  
For some time, Syaoran had watched Sakura, sneaking glances between his chats with other gentlemen in the room. He found himself completely drawn to her, and was even able to witness the few tears she shed ever so carefully.  
  
He was amazed at how she could regain her composure so quickly and even more amazed when she caught him staring at her. Catching him completely off guard he was drawn to her endless green eyes as she searched his own. Immediately knowing that she knew how he felt, and that she felt the same, he was compelled to join her for a few moments. Giving her a slight nod as a sign that he was going to come there, he excused himself from the people he was talking to.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yelan  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Yelan's eyes narrowed. "Mulan, where could Meilin possibly have gone?"  
  
"I don't know, she's not anywhere. Her car is still at home, yet her clothes and suitcase are gone. She's taken a significant amount of money from the bank as well." Mulan paced the room watching the elder woman's reaction.  
  
Yelan was contemplating what they should do. "Has she taken any of her credit cards?"  
  
"No, she's left them all. Her passport too, has been left behind." Mulan fretted.  
  
"Does Ping know that she is currently missing?" Yelan's brows furrowed even deeper.  
  
"Yes, yes he does, he's informed police and trying his best to find her tonight." Mulan didn't know what they would do.  
  
"Wei-san, please bring Mr. Fujitaka Kinomoto and his son Touya."  
  
"Yes madam."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ballroom  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran came over to her as she waited patiently for him. She felt even more self-conscious as she felt the rest of the room follow every movement of her and Syaoran.  
  
"Hey..." Syaoran whispered softly.  
  
"Uhm...Hi." Sakura replied looking down.  
  
Still feeling everyone's eyes on them, Syaoran decided to at least give them what they want to see so much, and then just talk to her afterwards.  
  
Sakura looked up, gaining a little more confidence and was about to strike up a conversation when Syaoran's breath and soft whispering voice were concentrated on her ear.  
  
"Don't get scared." Was all he said, and without a hint of what he was going to do Sakura felt is soft lips gently brush against hers.  
  
To others, it was the gentlest of kisses made in attempts to show her the quiet authenticity of his love for her. They watched as his lips lingered there.  
  
Yet in reality, it was a gentle kiss because he didn't want to kiss her, he did it for the rest of the people. As his lips lingered on hers, he counted backwards, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. With that he pulled away, and smiled. Smiled... for the cameras, that is. He looked at her shocked face, and before she could get her thoughts sorted out he decided to take her somewhere less public. Whispering once again in her ear, "Let's go somewhere else." He took her hand and gently pulled a dumbfounded Sakura away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo had witnessed the two kiss, and then watched as Syaoran pulled her away down a hall. "Where exactly is he taking her? I swear if that good for nothing baka leads her on and breaks her heart, I'll kill him." She mumbled.  
  
"What my love?" Eriol asked hugging Tomoyo from behind.  
  
"Hmm? Nothing..." Tomoyo replied. But Eriol had already heard it all. He grimaced, if Syaoran decides to hurt Sakura like that, he, too, would kill Syaoran along with the help of Tomoyo. Sakura was like a little sister to him. Even though he was Syaoran's best friend, Eriol thought that Sakura might be a little too good for the likes Li Xiao Lang. Syaoran's heart wasn't as pure as Sakura's. She may have had her share of selfishness and coldness for some time, but that was Syaoran's doing in the first place.  
  
Some one like Syaoran was the perfect businessman, he did everything to his benefit. Maya was perfect for him in that sense. But perhaps, Sakura would be the excellent remedy to Syaoran; perhaps all he needed was someone like Sakura to make him a bit less centered on himself and more focused on everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In another room  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Sakura spat out glaring at him. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes narrowed in disgust.  
  
"Eh... don't get so angry, it was just for show. No meaning in it." Syaoran replied casually.  
  
That had seriously hit Sakura's pride. "Why you... you arrogant bastard. You're such a fucking jerk!" She felt like seriously hitting him. "God, I wish we were little children again so I could beat your fucking ass."  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran started off softly which caught Sakura off guard ("hoee..?" she remarked to herself quietly..) . "SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU?" He yelled the last part out and smirked at her shocked face.  
  
"Ugh, bastard." Sakura turned away from him.  
  
"Whatever you say Kinomoto." He replied causing Sakura to roll her eyes in distaste.  
  
What really bothered her was the fact that, she actually liked it when he kissed her. She liked the anticipation of what he would say and do as he made his way silently towards her. She liked it when he whispered in her ear and sent chills down her spine. But she hated him now. She hated him with a passion.  
  
"And to think, I thought that even someone like you could have possessed a heart, but a bastard like you will always be one."  
  
"Ugh, SHUT UP! You're so fucking annoying. What the fuck will it take to get you to shut up?" He yelled out as all traces of any attraction that Syaoran had felt towards her earlier disappeared.  
  
Sakura sighed, she really was being a bitch. It wasn't his fault that they both had to suffer through this getting married ordeal. "What do you want anyway?" She asked a little softer than before.  
  
Syaoran looked at her, his face held no expression but he was surprised at her sudden change of emotion. "I, uh, I wanted to talk." He turned away from her as he surveyed their surroundings one hand behind his head and the other in his pocket.  
  
Sakura sat down and took her gloves off gently setting them in her lap. They were beautiful but her hands wanted to breathe thank you very much. "About what?"  
  
"About how everyone thinks we're in love...about the wedding...about how to deal with it...and also whether we're just gonna live our lives regardless of the fact that we'd be married." Syaoran turned around to glance at Sakura. He cocked his eyebrow at her giving her a strange look. "Er..."  
  
Suddenly she realized their surroundings. It was a lavishly furnished room, a bedroom to be exact. And she was sitting on the bed. Definitely an 'er' situation she thought as her sweat dropped. She was about to jump up and get off the bed yet Syaoran stopped her. He stood in front of her both hands on either side of her shoulders. She could feel his eyes staring at the rise and fall of her breasts.  
  
Before she had any time to react to the indecency of his crude action she felt his lips on hers the second time that evening, yet this time it was a more urgent kiss.  
  
Lowering her onto the bed and slipping his tongue into the depths of her mouth teasingly, he planned to have a little fun before they returned to the ballroom.  
  
Syaoran's body had a thing for reacting to beautiful woman, and what Syaoran wants, Syaoran gets. So why not go for his almost wife? No one can say it's illegal, not if she wants it just as much. And he has yet to come across a woman that has refused him.  
  
"Li... what are you doing?" Sakura finally managed to breathe out huskily as his lips were no longer on her own but on her neck.  
  
Rather than answer her question, he squeezed her breast gently causing her to moan and clutch on to the bed sheets tightly. Now his biggest problem... to leave a mark or not to leave a mark, that is the question. It'd be fun to leave one especially since her dress is strapless and everybody would be able to see it. After all, they had all seen the two of them leave together, after a kiss too.  
  
"Don't..." Sakura wanted desperately not to give into him, but her body was doing the opposite of what her mind was saying.  
  
"Shh..." Syaoran shushed her. Then he gently sucked the rather sensitive skin of Sakura's neck.  
  
She tried to restrain the sensations she felt throughout her flushed body. Her whole being was telling her to take off her clothes, it was just too hot to be wearing anything. Never had she allowed a man to go this far into touching her. It just didn't feel right, until now.  
  
Sakura nearly whimpered out in despair when the comforting weight of Syaoran's body was no longer upon her. When she opened her eyes, it was a whole new sight that sent her soaring to a never before reached height. His messy hair was even messier, his face slightly flushed and what made her go crazy, was that his irresistibly beautiful eyes were darkened with lust. He had taken off his tux jacket and was undoing the buttons of his shirt. Sakura eagerly sat up to help him unbutton and unbuckle.  
  
She let out a sound of frustration as she wanted him to get out of his clothes faster, God knows why, but her body really wanted it that way. Syaoran nearly let out a laugh at Sakura's actions, but he wanted her out of her clothes as much as she wanted him out of his. As she fumbled with his buckle, he reached out and unzipped her dress. The very action startled Sakura. She looked up at him, his buckle forgotten, her bra-less breasts uncovered, her nipples hard from the sudden exposure, and her pink panties visibly moist with the anticipation for him. Her dress pooled around her knees (since she was kneeling on the bed).  
  
Syaoran, scared that she would back out, kissed her gently. This time, because he needed to persuade her back into passion. His lips sweetly caressed hers, using his skilled tongue, he begged for entrance into the moist depths of her mouth. She finally gave in and he lowered her down onto the bed again.  
  
Pushing their clothes off the bed, the only obstacles between them now were his boxers and her pink panties.  
  
"You're beautiful...Sakura." He whispered into her ear as he caressed her breast gently.  
  
She let his hands roam across her body to the most forbidden depths and moaned when he came to her most sensitive spots.  
  
Syaoran left a trail of kisses as he made his way from her neck to her breasts. He suckled one of her breasts as he massaged the other occasionally nipping at her sensitive erect nipples.  
  
Sakura moaned unable to contain the pleasure that she felt. "More..." She managed to say in a raspy voice.  
  
Syaoran smirked. He teased her by pulling away from her breasts, and softly blowing her wet, hard, nipple.  
  
"Li...you bastard..." Sakura couldn't believe he stopped, especially when she had actually begged him.  
  
Syaoran's smirk grew. He carefully let his tongue swirl across her nipple causing Sakura to moan in frustration and yearning, her back arched away from the bed in attempts to get more than just a lick.  
  
Sakura groaned.  
  
"What's my name Sakura?" Syaoran asked, teasing her into submission.  
  
"Li..." Sakura's throaty voice pronounced.  
  
"No... that's going to be your last name soon..." To encourage her to sound out his name, he pushed his erection against her thigh.  
  
Sakura gasped, "Syaoran..."  
  
Not a second was lost as Syaoran went back to suckling her breast, harder this time. Nipping and nibbling a little more than playfully. Sakura moaned loud, saying his name over and over again, as she clutched onto his back leaving marks across his smooth skin.  
  
Syaoran came back to her mouth, kissing with full passion, their tongues moving to a sacred dance only known to lovers. Then, pushing aside her panties, he slipped in two fingers into the depths of her womanhood. Sakura gasped at this gesture, she didn't even know someone could do that to her so easily.  
  
"Syaoran..." she called out, silently begging him to never ever stop.  
  
He pushed in deep, feeling the skin of her opening stretch slightly, yet without thinking he pumped into her at a steady pace causing her hips to rock against him. He added another finger, her moans getting louder, her skin stretching farther to accommodate his fingers. Suddenly it hit him.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran was severely concerned with what would've happened had he not come across this now.  
  
"Mmm.. why'd you stop? onegai...don't..." Sakura clung to him desperately.  
  
As much as he wanted to just stick his painfully hard erection into her fully and thrust as hard and as fast as his body would allow, he had to restrain himself.  
  
"Sakura...no... I..." Syaoran gasped as Sakura pulled herself closer to him putting her legs around his hips. His fingers having left her, she needed something more to help her achieve satisfaction. "Sakura... don't do that... no... really I need to ask you..." She started to move her hips slightly trying to tease him into submitting himself. She breathed against his neck and held onto him.  
  
He felt so close to losing control, he was only a touch away from ripping off his and her undergarments and fuck her senseless. "Sakura...Sakur- woah there..." Syaoran moaned when he felt her grab him, continuing her touches and caresses. "Damnit, Sakura...wait! Are you...a virgin?" Syaoran finally asked looking down at Sakura's face as her eyes widened with sudden shock and realization.  
  
"I...oh my God." She suddenly sat up. "What are we doing?"  
  
Syaoran watched her as she her expression grew worried, her eyes starting to tear. "Oh my God..."  
  
"Li... you're a horrible bastard, and don't you ever fucking touch me again!" She yelled, her tears flowing down her face freely. "Oh God, and we should be out there right now, the engagement party, the announcement, the dinner. Oh no what have I done???"  
  
Syaoran's face contorted with anger. She had just accused him of being the cause of everything that had happened. Okay so a small voice in the back of his mind knew it was all his fault, but still, she had wanted it just as much as he had. She was the one that kept on teasing him just before. God, if only he hadn't stopped.  
  
He was about to yell at her, when suddenly she screamed.  
  
"What the hell is this??" Sakura stared at her reflection in the mirror on the large vanity. Already having put her clothes back on and having touched up her hair and make up (Thank God she brought her purse with her) she was now staring at the noticeably red spot on her neck, the cause of Syaoran's damned mouth.  
  
"It's a fucking hickey you stupid bitch." Syaoran spat out as he glared at her back.  
  
Sakura turned around, ready to unleash hell only to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, his perfectly toned body screaming out for her to caress, and the bulge in his boxer significantly visible.  
  
Swallowing the pride he felt at her eyes wandering his body, he yelled out. "The fuck you looking at you whore?" He turned around to search for his clothes, giving Sakura a good view of what she had done to his back.  
  
"I...I..." Not knowing what to say, and hurt by the visible hatred in his eyes, Sakura left the room silently in search of the bathroom to cover up the hickey with makeup.  
  
Syaoran sighed when he heard the door close. Having put on his pants and his shirt left unbuttoned, he fell back onto the bed in exasperation.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the Ballroom  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luckily, dinner had been delayed because of the absence of Meilin. Yelan, Fujitaka, Touya and Meilin's parents had had a discussion and only postponed the announcement of the engagement. It was not yet called off and everyone was certain that they'd find Meilin soon.  
  
In the mean time, the dinner table places of Meilin, and her parents (who had gone off to start an extensive search for her) were taken by Li Tian Dao and Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
Sakura had had to sit next to Syaoran throughout the rest of the evening, as well as act as though nothing had changed between them. They stood up together and as expected they held hands briefly as they bowed to the hundreds of people that clapped in congratulations.  
  
Tian smirked evilly, taking the chance to annoy his cousin once more. "Xiao Lang, why don't you kiss your future wife for everyone?"  
  
"Tian..." Syaoran mumbled out of the corner of his eye glaring at his cousin.  
  
"Aw... come on, it's only a bit of a treat. To the public!" Tian smiled widely at Syaoran's predicament.  
  
Sakura paled slightly as the rest of the crowd started to cheer them on. Syaoran sighed in defeat as he drew Sakura close to him. He searched her eyes, which had lost the shine they had held before. Before leaning in to kiss her, he admitted defeat and whispered into her ear "I'm sorry, I should have controlled myself. Forgive me?" Then he kissed her. A lot of the same feelings from before stirred up again in their kiss and many people cheered counting the seconds that they were in lip lock out loud. Sakura reluctantly drew away when Syaoran's tongue gently asked for permission to enter.  
  
Sakura sat down looking away from him. She was scared to submit to him again. She lost control of herself earlier and she didn't want that to happen again. All she wanted was to be left alone. She'd marry him, but that didn't mean she would give into him.  
  
Syaoran couldn't help but feel pissed that she denied him. He wasn't going to try anymore. If she couldn't forgive him after he had actually came off his stinking pedestal to say sorry, then he wasn't going to try to be nice to her anymore. He always knew she was a good for nothing bitch.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I worked incredibly hard to bring you this chapter, and I honestly hope that you loved reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. IT TOOK ME FOREVER THOUGH. Omg... it was so hard --; I kept coming to a stand still... and finally I just got inspired and event after event just fit itself into place on it's own...AMAZING --; haha just kiddinggg anywayss review!  
  
I'm having trouble with chapter 6 too... I can't start it at all.. every time I try, I erase it cause it's not good enough. I promise though, to get it all to you as soon as I can. 


	6. I dos and don'ts

* * *

Married to You

A/N: Hello everybody! Thanks so much for those encouraging reviews, they really help me to do better. I'm so glad cause this story has hit 100 reviews! LOLS! I've made a livejournal account so that anyone who reads this story can go to the site and see how I'm coming along with the next chapter. I can also answer questions and/or respond to reviews. The link is on my author profile thing so please check it out.

Oh man there is this amazing story you all HAVE TO read. It's called 'Crimson Blood' by Ruby Moon5 but I'm telling you it's a really really really reallyyyyyy good story. Basically it's about Meilin, and it's a gang related story and I swear it's nothing like little wolf lover's wild things. I mean thank god because it's really hard to find a gang related story that's different from little wolf lover's.

LOLS I've been rambling, anyways, if you felt offended in anyway about the above, I'm really sorry but it's my opinion, please don't hate me. :X

EVERYBODY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read 'Crimson Blood' and give it plenty of reviews because that story deserves it!!!

Anyways on with my story, hope you all enjoy it!

WAIT WAIT!!! I would like to add one last thing please... I never meant this story to be serious, I wanted it to be something that existed out of fun. And I completely understand when one reviewer said that the cursing makes it tacky, I'm really really sorry, but you'll probably see a lot of cursing and stuff like that. I am planning to work on a more serious story after I finish this one though.

ALSO I'm so sorry I took soooo long to finish this chapter. I'm a really slow writer and I just didn't have any ideas for awhile I'm so so sos osooosososooosososoosos sososo sorryy.. forgive me :D

* * *

6. I dos and don'ts

* * *

Sakura

* * *

"Happy birthday Saku!!!"

Sakura's emerald eyes opened only to meet Tomoyo's bright amethyst ones which were right in front of her face.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" Sakura snapped up immediately and ended up bumping into Tomoyo's head, who was too slow to pull away.

"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo rubbed her head glaring at Sakura through one eye.

"Gomen Moyo, but it's not MY fault you were right in front of me and woke me up like THAT..." Sakura lowered herself back down into the bed. "Thank you very much for the birthday wish... however, I would very much like to continue sleeping if you don't mind." Her eyes started to close and she was slowly slipping away from the world, ignoring her best friend's glare.

Tomoyo eyed Sakura reproachfully, then broke out into a mischievous grin, which Sakura, with her closed eyes, failed to notice.

"OOF!"

Tomoyo had jumped on Sakura's body knocking the wind out of her.

"CRAZY BITCH GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

"NO YOU LAZY BUM, GET THE FUCK UP, ITS MORNING!!!!" Tomoyo screamed back, hauling a limp Sakura off the bed as multiple groans of protest emitted from her.

After a crazy hour of getting ready, Sakura and Tomoyo were out in the bright sun walking arm and arm down the block.

"I hate you..." Sakura mumbled still wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes yes I know, I love you too." Tomoyo replied absently while looking at the dresses in the displays as they walked down the street.

"What'd you wake me up so early for anyway?" Sakura asked, somewhat resentfully as she still thought about her comfy bed.

"For a surprise." Her friend barely mumbled as she continued to stare entranced with every display her amethyst eyes came to see.

"Whatever." Sakura replied glaring at the people around her. Even when she looked like she's just been tossed out of her bed (which she has... mind you) she was beautiful as ever, a bit cranky, yes, but beautiful still.

"So what are we doing now?" Sakura asked looking at Tomoyo through the corner of her eyes. But to her annoyance no response came from the person whom she had just posed a question to. "Where are we going, Tomoyo?" Still no answer... Sakura was about to yell out when...

"OH MY GOODNESS!!" Tomoyo squealed with such happiness that Sakura was sure her eardrums popped.

If Sakura had had a chance to actually look at Tomoyo (before she got dragged off full speed ahead) she would've seen the HUGE stars in her eyes.

"TOMOYO slow down!!!" but it was to no avail seeing as Tomoyo still continued to ignore Sakura as she sped toward the perfect store. Sakura looked up slightly, while still being dragged along, to see Tomoyo's version of heaven looming ever closer.

"Oh boy. It's going to be a long long long long long long long freakking day." Sakura's sweat dropped as she let out a deep sigh.

* * *

Touya

He sat under a large tree that was filled with leaves yellow, red, orange and brown, his dark eyes scanning the passersby for signs of his beloved girl friend.

Touya looked back down at his hands, which held bits and pieces of grass from having ripped it from the innocent ground. He had to break up with Yoko sooner or later. It wasn't like he didn't love her, it was just that he was a man of honor. At the age of 28, going on to 29 (he shuddered at the thought) in a couple months, he didn't deem it necessary to be any form of a player. As a matter of fact, he looked down upon them.

Sure if he were a good for nothing bastard, he would continue with his life with Yoko, even if he was wedded to a bitchy Chinese spoilt brat, but life had its reasons. But then again, where was the brat anyhow? If she didn't turn up within the time limit set by her parents, he could go on with Yoko. Touya was scared to even hope in case his bubble of sunshine would be popped in such a disheartening manner that he wouldn't be able to tolerate the brat the way he was right now.

"Touya!" A beautiful young lady with red hair barely touching her angelically white shoulders stood smiling in front of him.

"Mm...who are you?" He asked, looking at her quizzically. His eyes gazed along her lithe form in a simple gray hoodie over a white tank top and light blue jean capris.

"Mou... Touya." She pouted slightly, before breaking out in a wide grin and sitting besides him.

"Is there a reason you are sitting next to me? Can I help you in anyway ma'am?" Touya still looked at this woman with a slightly bemused expression, yet he could not keep the humor out of his voice especially as his mouth was widening into a smile.

"Hmph. Fine, be a mean person... and to think... today is probably one of the last days we'll be together..." Yoko's voice trailed off. She hadn't meant for that to come out in such a hurt tone. She wanted to joke around and be carefree, yet she couldn't help but feel forlorn even at her own words.

"Yoko, what do you want to do today?" Touya asked gently letting his head fall to her comforting shoulder trying to ignore the happiness that was ebbing away from his heart at her slightly distressed words.

"Let's just stay, stay together quietly." She replied closing her eyes and trying to think of happy things.

Touya had no problem with that. She always seemed to know what he needed the most, and today, all he wanted was to spend this precious time with her. Yoko already knew that her dearest Touya had his own ideals he needed to follow, and she knew their time together was short, but she also knew that crying over spilt milk did nothing to help anyone. She was going to make the best of her time with her only love.

"Touya?" Yoko called out to him timidly, her voice soft as a slight blush crept into her cheeks.

"Hmm..?" He answered, waiting for her to talk again, the blush on her face unnoticed.

"Let's spend the night together..."

Touya didn't move except to squeeze her hand gently. "Let's spend eternity together..." he breathed out. His eyes were closed and he let all his problems free, only concentrating on him and Yoko.

"I wish we could do that." She sighed, her beautiful eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to let him go, not to someone that didn't even love him as much as she did with all her heart.

"Me too, Yoko... me too." He sat up, lifting his head off her slender shoulder. Helping her up from the ground, he then crouched. "I'll give you a piggy-back ride to your house." He whispered in a slightly mischievous manner. His head turned away from her though as the sparkle in his eyes turned to mist, and he suddenly felt an aching pang... like he was going to cry.

Yoko giggled. "Touya that's about a mile away from this park."

Touya smiled, hearing her soft giggling made his imminent tears suddenly disappear. "It's okay, we'll spend the time talking, you'll be my strength, and then...then I'll stay the night." Touya felt nervous, he never had been as intimate with Yoko to go so far as to make love. He believed it was a sacred thing for loving married couples. But perhaps, since he wasn't going to ever make love to his wife-to-be, he could give up his everything and receive Yoko's in return knowing that she would forever be his, and he would forever be hers.

"Touya?" Yoko leaned her head against Touya's warm back.

"Hmm..?" Came his soft reply.

"I...I love you."

"And I you, Yoko."

* * *

Elsewhere

"Shh shut up!" Eriol quieted the others.

The giggling and quiet whispers still continued.

"Guys come on, they're gonna be back soon." He begged the freaking crazy girls. It was funny that such an eloquent man as Eriol was now practically whining.

"Did you know, that surprise birthday parties originated about 10,000 years ago. The first one that was held was for an old king, and he actually died with the shock of surprise."

"Really?"

"Yep, and then a war broke out because the king was dead and so many people wanted to take the throne. Once it was banned from a place in Africa because the surprises had caused such a commotion."

"Hai, hai..." Chiharu sighed with exasperation tugging at the liar's ear as a sign to tell him to shut up.

"You mean to tell me what Yamazaki said wasn't true?"

"GUYS SHUT UP!" Eriol yelled out before he realized he heard voices outside, therefore lowering his own.

"Tomoyo, did you honestly have to spend such a copious amount of time at the 'Fabrics and Such' store. I think you would've nearly emptied it, if I hadn't been there with you." Sakura sweet voice drifted down the hallway alerting those inside Sakura and Tomoyo's apartment of her coming arrival.

"Ah, Saku that's the reason I brought you with me. I'm so happy that they finally made a decent place to buy fabrics and thread, and even patterns and lace trimmings and ribbons..."

Sakura started to tune out her OVERLY excited friend's voice as she searched for the keys to open the apartment door. "Tomoyo do you have the-"

"...and oh they had such a large selection, think of all the dresses I can make on you..." Tomoyo was completely oblivious to everything but the memories of shopping at a designer's wonderland.

"Never mind then..." Sakura's sweat dropped. "AH! I found it!" Sakura let out a sweet giggle as she unlocked the door, completely missing the fact that Tomoyo had taken a video camera out of one of her many bags getting ready to tape.

"SURPRISE!!!" The group hiding inside there apartment had yelled out when Sakura had turned the lights on.

"HoeEeEe!" The shock of it all had made her jump in fright. Her hand held to her chest, she was about to give a death glare to all, but then realized what wonderful friends she had as everyone came to hug her and show her some love.

* * *

Syaoran

Two figures stood on the balcony of the apartment. Curtains swayed behind them and the table held two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"How long are you going to be gone for?" Syaoran encircled his arms around Maya's waste hugging her body to his own.

"Will you miss me?" Maya reached up to give him a small kiss on his lips putting her arms around his neck and slowly dancing to the gentle music.

"Depends..."

"SYAORAN!" Maya mock glared at him and he smirked at her.

"Baka..." she mumbled against his neck then gently kissed the spot she had just mumbled against. "I'm not going to be gone long, just two weeks. But it is important business work and I have to go."

"You'll miss my wedding." Syaoran said playfully.

"Oh no..., and I was so looking forward to seeing my only love be taken away from me." She replied sarcastically.

Syaoran grinned. He was actually supposed to be at the surprise party for Kinomoto but he was sure they wouldn't miss him. Besides, he would much rather prefer being with Maya.

"You're not going to go on a honeymoon... are you?"

"Not unless it's with you."

Maya sighed with relief, leaning her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"Perhaps I'll fly to France after Kinomoto and I move into the new house." Syaoran looked down at her.

"Would you really? Then I wouldn't be alone, and you'd be with me."

"I'd do anything for you."

Syaoran kissed her hair and looked at the view of a bustling city and large full moon with a couple stars straining to shine against the city's lights.

"Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"You'll always love me...right?"

"Always."

"Me too."

* * *

One, two skip a few now it's time for a Wedding! :]

Sakura smiled gently thinking of the things that had happened at her birthday party. Everything was so much fun and she was very glad to see many of her old school friends. 'So that was what Tomoyo had meant at the engagement party.' Sakura thought.

Chiharu was officially married to Takashi and it was so exciting to hear about how she wanted a baby. Naoko was a teacher and Sakura knew she would definitely be a great one. Rika was dating a guy named Terada Yoshiyuki and everyone really wanted to see him, which is why Sakura asked Rika to bring him to the wedding, which they were all officially invited to. Although a couple people asked about Li, she was glad that he hadn't come and no one seemed to really care much either. Of course nothing could have happened if it weren't for Tomoyo and Eriol. They had put this together and it was all thanks to them that Sakura had gotten to see her old friends.

She definitely couldn't wait to see everyone together again.

Sakura stood in front of the mirror (once again) alone in the room. The wedding dress that Tomoyo had made flowing gracefully around her. Her gentle honey colored locks twisted into a complex up-do with slightly curling tendrils of her pretty hair framing her delicate face. Her makeup was soft, like always, relying on her beautiful features. She is the type of person who didn't need makeup to look gorgeous.

"All I ever wanted, was to be happy." Sakura whispered to her reflection as a silent tear dropped down her face. "Who knew it could be so hard?" She put a hand up against the mirror. "I wish I didn't feel so selfish. I wish..."

"Sakura, you're not a selfish person." Yukito's gentle voice broke her reverie. Sakura looked at him through the mirror, staring into his sparkling golden eyes. "Smile tenshi, a frown isn't meant to be on your face."

"Yuki..." Sakura turn taking a step toward the person she harbored feelings for.

"Shh... don't say a word." Yukito took her in his arms holding her gingerly. He rubbed her back lightly in attempts to reassure her as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Everyone wants to be happy, for some people it just takes a little bit longer. You'll get through this eventually and no matter what, don't let anything get you down." Yukito pulled slightly away from her to look into her eyes. "You just keep your head up and smile." With that he gave her a gentle kiss against her lush pink lips.

"Yukito..." Sakura mumbled as he pulled away.

"You have a wedding to go to now, my dear." He winked. "Can't have me causing a scandal, think of the trouble." His sweat dropped just thinking about all the problems that could arise if he stayed with Sakura any longer, especially when it was right before her wedding. "Good luck, Sakura-chan." He said leaving the room with a slight wave of his hand and a cute grin that made her smile. "Remember keep smiling, angel.

Sakura was alone in the dressing room again, still staring at the doorway through which Yukito had left.

"SAKURA!!! ARE YOU CRAZY?? WHY ARE YOU STILL IN HERE? YOU HAVE FREAKKING 5 MINUTES BEFORE THE WEDDING!!!" Tomoyo burst through the doorway Sakura had been staring at screaming at the top of her lungs in panic.

"HoOEeEee! Tomoyo you scared me to fucking death!" Sakura was slightly bent over holding a hand to her chest.

"Well hurry up miss, you may not want to get married any time soon, but it would be a bad idea to dishonor yourself or the Lis in front of so many prominent people." Tomoyo started to fidget with Sakura, fixing a little bit of this, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, smoothing her dress, and pinching Sakura's cheeks to get a bit of color in them ("OW Tomoyo!"). Talk about déjà vu Sakura thought rolling her eyes slightly, but then again this is practically Tomoyo's job.

"Exactly how many people are here?" Sakura asked rubbing her cheeks.

"Oh I don't know, about 3000? Give or take a few hundred."

"HoeEee!" Sakura fell anime style. "Why are there so many?" Sakura was starting to feel very self-conscious.

"Don't be silly, there would've been more, but Yelan wanted a small wedding." Tomoyo replied casually.

"Small..." Sakura's sweat dropped.

"Come on now, we're practically late." Tomoyo pushed Sakura through the doors rushing towards the entrance leading to the sanctuary, to her doom. What an oxymoron... the sanctuary of doom. Sakura stifled a giggle at her own silly thoughts.

Before she could think any other silly thoughts she was at entrance, the music starting and her father waiting for her with a smile.

"Almost thought that you wouldn't make it in time." His eyes were reassuring as she took his arm.

"Well, I didn't really want to come but Tomoyo forced me." Sakura grumbled quietly so that only her dad would hear her.

He stifled a chuckle with a light cough. "She's a good friend don't you think?"

Sakura made a face under her veil.

They walked down the aisle, the form of her stupid husband to be looming ever nearer.

'His eyes are so empty of emotion.' Sakura couldn't help but let the thought cross her mind. She also couldn't help the fact that she enjoyed staring at his handsome features under the safety of her veil, but she was sure he knew that she was staring. When Syaoran turned his face slightly and looked her directly in the eyes, there was no doubt he knew that she had been staring at his face.

Sakura made another face, this time it was directed at him, and although she was sure no one could see it under her veil, an amused smile seemed to tug at his lips as if he had seen her anyway. 'Stupid, cocky bastard.' She grimaced as her dad gave her away to Syaoran. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid cocky bastard.'

Syaoran, clad in a fine tux and his hair all messy in a very sexy way, looked at her quizzically "Did you say something?"

To her surprise, Sakura realized that she had said that aloud. 'At least he didn't understand what I said.' she thought as she shook her head with a fake smile plastered on her face. Her eyes quickly took in his appearance and she smiled with content. 'He may be a stupid cocky bastard, but he sure is good looking.'

What she didn't know, was that Syaoran was thinking along the same lines about her.

The priest droned on, God knows how long the two had been standing here.

Sakura felt like she was going to fall asleep. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, instead it was the most wasteful in her opinion. Boring, and a complete waste of time are just a few ways to describe this current situation. 'Blah, blah, blah no one cares.' Sakura thought glaring at the completely oblivious priest under her veil.

She was still completely in her own world when Syaoran lifted the veil from her. Sakura hadn't noticed anything for awhile now and when Syaoran said "I do" and slipped the ring on her, she finally snapped out of her thoughts.

She heard the priest drone on about her side of the vows and rather than look at Syaoran's cold amber eyes she looked into the audience. "Yukito..." Sakura softly whispered, she hoped that no one heard, but Syaoran had.

Syaoran watched Sakura as her eyes were completely locked on the audience. 'Who's Yukito?' He thought.

Then he realized that Sakura hadn't heard the priest finish the question as to whether or not she would take his hand in marriage. "Sakura..." he whispered. "Sakura..." She still wouldn't look up.

"Sakura..." Finally she looked up with a dazed expression.

"Huh?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Say 'I do'" He whispered.

"Why?" Sakura was still not thinking straight.

"Ahem." The priest coughed slightly and Sakura eyes opened wide with realization.

"Oh.. yea... I do." She announced slightly with a tinge of red in her cheeks and she slipped the ring on his finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Do we have to...?" Sakura whispered more to herself than any one else.

Syaoran just disregarded the comment and gave her a small peck against her lips while she still wasn't paying attention so that it would be over quickly.

Sakura didn't even know what happened just the fact that it was all over and that everyone stood up to cheer and applaud. She stared a little bit dazed at Syaoran who just grabbed her hand and took off down the aisle, the other hand wave at the audience, a fake smile on his face and void eyes that pretended to be happy for the sake of everyone else.

* * *

Meilin

Meilin stood silently in the back. Hidden in the most shadowed area of the large sanctuary where this wedding was to take place. Her long hair was pulled back and hidden under a sand-colored headscarf (matching her tan over coat), her crimson eyes covered by dark sunglasses, and her ruby red lips thin with hidden emotion. The only thing, the only person, the only love of her life, was being taken away. Well it's not like the fact that he was married to someone he didn't love would change things, it was just the whole situation.

She already knew that he was quite the stubborn fellow and would by no means whatsoever be faithful to his enemy regardless of virtues and whatnot. He would still have Maya and would probably hurt Sakura even more in the process.

Meilin knew she herself was much more important than Maya in Syaoran's heart, and who the hell cares about the other girl. The situation in total just included the fact that she was engaged as well. It just seemed too complicated.

With the fact that she's run away, it wouldn't make sense that she could all of a sudden come back and still marry the Toyue guy. And then to still have an affair with Syaoran who would be having another one with Maya while god knows what the Sakura bitch is going to do is far too much. And if ever Syaoran were to divorce Sakura and marry Maya then Meilin would still be "the other woman".

Meilin didn't want that at all. She wanted to be legitimately married to Syaoran. She wanted to marry him the first time round and not wait until he's through with everyone else. "I mean sure I could seduce him and get him to break up with Maya and love me instead, but I'd still be second to the stupid bitch." Meilin mumbled to herself. This was all too much. It would be better if she could just, say her good-byes to him today and then never come back.

A few tears slowly trickled down her smooth complexion as her shaded crimson eyes watched him. She watched Syaoran with all her heart barely hearing the sounds around her. The wedding march, the 'ooo's and 'ah's of the appreciative audience at Sakura's appearance, the droning of the priest, and the wedding vows exchanged. Meilin cared for none of it except for Syaoran's handsome face void of expression. Every contour of his face, the curve of his lips, the detracting and expanding of his nostrils as he breathed (a/n: LOLS?? I don't know...) and the messy brown locks untamed further by his gel in his trademark hairstyle, no trait went unnoticed by Meilin's eyes. His never-ending amber eyes hid all emotion, but she knew how he felt. She always knew, she always believed that they were soul mates, and she will always believe so.

"I love you Syaoran. You may never feel the same for me. I don't care if you hate me, you don't even have to love me...but onegai my little wolf...never forget me."

Meilin slipped away from the sanctuary no longer willing to see the spectacle. She saw them kiss and she felt sick at the revolting transaction.

Walking as quickly as she could away from the church she accidentally bumped into a body. "Gomenasai." Meilin mumbled and was about to walk away but was held back by her wrist. "Excuse me but what the-"

"What are you doing here?" a deep male voice asked her in a slightly adamant yet still soft voice.

Meilin looked up at the speaker, getting ready to lash out with her sharp tongue only to meet the eyes of the person who she'd definitely did not want to see.

'Oh fucking great.'

* * *

A/N: UGH spacing stuffs doesn't work anymore.. it took me forever to get try and get this crap to work --; anyways to cut to the chase... this chapter sucked. I know it too. It was definitely not worth the wait and I'm a horrible person for leaving it there. It was also shorter and I'm sorry... I really am. I was just sick of this chapter cause I'd been mulling it over for about a month now and yea I just wanted it done. Forgive me? I'll try to do better on the next one.

Review please and muchos love everyone! :]


	7. Waking Up in Your Arms

Married to You

A/N: Hey guys… miss me? Hahaha yes I'm a bad bad person. And I do not deserve reviews or fans or anything. I started writing this one a while ago.. like a year? but I got so lazy and so uninspired. I'm only finishing this chapter because I've been feeling guilty and I feel like a loser for being so messed up. Don't hold your breath for the next one cause I have no idea what that'll be. I'm also trying to not be as I don't know… crude with my story. Writing style might have changed. Love you all even if you all hate me.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Chapter 7: Waking Up in Your Arms  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

"Ah, finally." Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as she walked in to the large house that smelled so new. Fresh wood and the clean smell of the ocean filled her nose as she took a deep breath. Her moment of contentment was shattered as a gruff muffled voice yelled at her from outside.

"GET YOUR OWN BAGS!" Syaoran yelled from behind the boxes and suitcases piled on top of his arms.

Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath at the sound of his irritating voice. Well actually his voice wasn't irritating… it was nice…smooth and deep. NO! IT WAS IRRITATING. Sakura thought angrily. God, how was she going to live with him now? This was almost dream like she thought. The situation itself was something so unthinkable and unreasonable. Living with her worst enemy… as a married couple.

"Ugh, I'm getting them you bastard. Stop being such a baby." Sakura huffed as she pushed passed him back to the car. She was surprised when then chauffeur so caringly held two of her largest suitcases.

"Oh, thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Sakura smiled as she went to the trunk to get the rest of her smaller boxes. There was no moving truck because all the furniture they needed was in the house already. All Syaoran and Sakura brought with them were there material belongings such as clothing and books and in Sakura's case her stuffed animals.

"HEY! Kinomoto. Get up here!" Syaoran yelled down to a grimacing Sakura who glared up at the ceiling.

"What the hell do you want now, you fucking idiot?" Sakura muttered to herself.

Mumbling some more curses under her breath, Sakura grudgingly made her way up the stairs to her darling husband. Sakura, carrying her box filled with pink, frilly and shiny objects walked slowly up the large staircase. At the top of the banisters Sakura looked down at the main entrance and across where a large chandelier glimmered. Passed the chandelier was the large window that was there for decorative purposes only since it was much to large… and not reachable… to open. Sakura could see through the glass to the long driveway which lead back to the main road and although she couldn't see the front porch at that angle, she could see the sand around the property.

She continued down the hall checking in each room for the presence of Syaoran, absolutely refusing to call out for him. Finally reaching what she assumed was the master bedroom (after peeking into 2 studies, several beautifully furnished bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a library) she came upon Syaoran standing rigid with his back towards her staring out the window at the ocean.

"You called?" Sakura asked pointedly.

Syaoran stood even straighter which until that moment Sakura didn't think was possible. "This is our bedroom."

Sakura was about to open her mouth to protest profusely at the thought of sharing a bed together but Syaoran continued speaking. "But because of our circumstances, you can have it. I'll be residing in one of the other bedrooms. Please don't disturb me and don't come searching for me. We may be husband and wife legally but that doesn't mean that I'll be sharing my bed with you any time you please."

Sakura face contorted with anger. Indignant and insulted by his words, she opened her mouth to scream at him but once more was cut off before she could even utter a sound.

"I'll be hiring two maids to clean the house and do the laundry so you won't have to do anything. A butler will always be at your service and there will also be a cook so don't bother cooking. (Not that you'll be any good at it.) During the weekends all help will be given off so try not to despair at their absence. As you probably have guessed I won't be 'home' often so don't wait up for me. I'll probably even go from days up to weeks without being present. I'll leave you several credit cards to which you can charge whatever expenses you feel are necessary. Bates will drive you to the car dealer so you can pick out your car, which will be paid for on my account. I believe that covers everything. I'm going out but I will be home for dinner."

Sakura continued to stand at the entrance of what was now her bedroom. She was seething with so much anger at the most irritating bastard ever put on the planet. Why did this have to happen to her? What did she do wrong in her past life? God help her.

"You can leave now." Syaoran stated in a slightly bored tone, which got Sakura even more riled up.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, you can leave-"

"Do not assume that you can order me around. I am not and I repeat I am NOT your servant. You can not dismiss me from the room that you have just proclaimed was mine. If you don't want to be in my presence then I suggest you leave. I expect you to unpack your own belongings so don't leave a mess of boxes in the main hall. You don't have to notify me of your being 'home' for dinner because I didn't say I was going to be 'home'. I had never planned on seeking you out at night as though I needed your company because you are nothing to me. You are less than nothing. You are shit. I suggest that you develop some manners and regardless of our dislike for each other that we at least act civilized. If you have nothing good to say don't speak to me at all." Sakura's eyes blazed with anger as she glared at Syaoran who had slowly turned around to face Sakura. He could practically feel her emotions, which threatened to explode if Syaoran pushed her further. Feeling that he had gone too far with his little speech he inclined his head and took his leave.

Sakura collapsed on the spot wondering when she would wake up from this horrible nightmare. "Kami."

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Meilin

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

A small café at the corner welcomed its customers with a warm aura. Inside there were loving couples, happy families and the best of friends. The only people who weren't smiling were Meilin and Ryo.

"What are you doing here?" Meilin asked staring at her coffee cup refusing to look up into the eyes of the boy whose love life she had ruined all for the sake of Syaoran.

"Thought I'd drop by to see Sakura's wedding." He remarked in a slightly chilling tone.

Meilin looked up defiantly and smirked at him. "Still pining for her after all these years? You really can't blame me for your mistake."

Ryo returned her look with equal defiance replying with a cold smirk as well. "Well I'm not as pathetic as the girl who's still following a guy who'll never love her back. Still pining over Syaoran aren't you?"

Meilin glared at him.

"Look," Ryo dropped his hard tones and reverted back to his gentle voice, "I'm not here to fight with you okay? It's good to see you. Sort of." He gave a lopsided smile in an attempt to break the coldness that was present earlier.

Meilin slightly lowered her guard but not enough to truly make a difference. "Alright."

"You're all over the news you know. Police are still in a frenzy looking for you and trying to get other people to report to them if they've seen even a hair of you around." Ryo said casually.

Crimson eyes narrowed and ruby red lips thinned as she realized there was a chance of getting blackmailed by this jerk. "You're point?"

Ryo looked up with a strangely empty smile. "Nothing."

After that biting conversation they sat in silence each mulling over their own thoughts and wondering what to say next.

"I've got to go." Meilin said calmly standing up and pushing back her chair. Ryo looked up at her and nodded watching her put down the money for her coffee. She walked out without another word or a glance behind.

Ryo sat still, staring at the empty space in front of him. That bitch. She ruined everything between him and Sakura. He had waited so long for Sakura too, and all that was wasted just because of those eyes, those crimson eyes that were so fiery with passion. He didn't know who he thought about more. Sakura or Meilin. He also didn't know if the way he thought about Meilin was with love or hate. He wanted to hurt that bitch as much as he wanted to pleasure her. To make her scream and moan his name. To make her body shudder with fear as much as ecstasy.  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Sakura  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

It was early December when they had moved into their large house. She called her father often, checking up on his health. She made sure to touch base with Tomoyo every day as well, and when she was really bored, she would call Touya, just to see how he was taking everything. Sakura mostly spent time shopping, trying to think of as many reasons as she could to use up Syaoran's endless supply of money. The best way, she concluded, was to buy stuff for Yukito or to use money spending time with Yukito.

The house was often cold, especially because it was December and they were by the ocean, but it was even colder due to the frigidity between Sakura and Syaoran. The servants in the house knew the habits of both their master and mistress, each one with their own lovers. They came to keep secrets, remaining loyal to both without disclosing any information as well as trying to protect them both from each other.

Sakura came to trust the servants, who in turn respected her more than they respected Li. The servants were just fearful of Syaoran. Syaoran rarely was at the place they referred to as 'home' and would rather sleep and spend his nights with Maya at her house, which he had bought. And so Yukito was often at Sakura's place.

"Mmm…" She moaned right into his lips, clinging gently to his shirt.

Yukito was on top of her, (fully clothed mind you) trying not lose control of himself. They kissed passionately and without a care, it felt like they were married. Sakura had no other thoughts perturbing her, all she wanted was to have Yukito express his love with more than just his words.

"Sakura," He whispered against her lips when he pulled back slightly to stare intently into her loving green eyes. They shined with so much emotion that he couldn't help but feel so special. Here was this beautiful angel, and he was the lucky man who was receiving her love.

"Love me." She whispered back commandingly. Yukito didn't need any other encouragement.

They started out softly with kisses so feathery and gentle, yet passion got the better of them. Yukito broke away momentarily just to take off his shirt and Sakura took the time to throw off her own. She was unzipping her jeans but Yukito placed a hand on hers, stopping her in her tracks. Looking up, Sakura met his beautiful gold eyes and let her hands drop. She leaned back into her bed. Yukito gingerly helped her out of her jeans, sliding them slowly off her body, reveling in her gorgeous legs that seemed to go on for miles. Sakura lay back against the down pillows, watching with a questioning look adorning her face. She waited for his judgment, what did he think of her? Was she enough?

Yukito stared down at her, his eyes taking in every detail of her flawless body simply framed in a set of light green lacey bra and panties. Before letting his body fall against hers, he stared into Sakura's endless green eyes and said two words that stopped her heart, rendered her speechless, and took away her doubts. "You're beautiful."

Yukito kissed her softly while she struggled with his own pants. Somehow they ended up under the covers, completely naked, and completely free of any limitations between expressing their love, and yet before Yukito could ever do anything more, he gazed longingly into Sakura's eyes, his golden eyes asking permission from his angel.

For a split second, fierce amber eyes slipped into Sakura's mind, but they were clouded out when she looked back into Yuktio's warm gold ones. They were so comforting, so loving, so unlike… but she wouldn't think of that now. She nodded slowly, smiling with encouragement as she felt him kiss her neck and brush his hands across her breasts. He poised himself to enter her, to take the one thing she held dearly, her virginity, the most precious gift she could offer to the one she loved.

"Mistress!" An urgent voice called from the other side of the door.

Frustrated and completely angry at the interruption, Sakura barely choked out, "What is it?"

"The master, he's home. He wants to know to whom belong the car and the extra pair of shoes. He's looking for you." The servant whispered back.

"KINOMOTO!" Yelled out an angry voice. She heard a squeak of terror from the other side of the door and audibly heard the servant jump in fright.

"UGH! THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" Sakura screeched, giving the servant another heart attack as he flew down the stairs and into the kitchen praying for sanctuary from the two unstable people he served. Pushing Yukito off her, more forcefully than she intended, she got dressed in fury, unable to find her bra she simply put on her panties and her pajamas (shorts and tank top). She stormed out of her room, leaving a bewildered Yukito alone in her large bed.

Sakura stormed down the hall. She stormed down the stairs. She stormed furiously into his office. And finally slammed the door behind her. Glaring daggers at her so called husband, she opened her mouth to express her anger at him, yet ended up simply shrieking in frustration and jumping up and down.

"Well," Syaoran cocked his eyebrows at her without looking up from his paper work, "that was new."

Sakura stood their huffing and puffing in anger unable to express any of it verbally and simply resorted to glaring at him.

"Uhm well," Syaoran began, unfortunately he chose that particular moment to look up, and choked on his words. He stared at her gorgeous legs and slowly his eyes worked their way up and his mouth nearly dropped open at her nipples clearly visible since she wasn't wearing a bra under her thin tank top.

"WHAT?" Sakura finally screamed out. "What the hell do you want this time!"

Syaoran regained his composure and with a cold voice simply asked, "Been busy up there? I'm sorry if I interrupted something." He couldn't help but smirk with a sort of strange satisfaction.

Sakura shrieked once more.

"You really have to stop doing that." Syaoran stated wincing, and rubbed his ears. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you. We have a party to go to next week, on Christmas Eve."

"Shit." Sakura cursed loudly to herself, realizing that she had completely forgotten to go gift shopping for her friends and family. Addressing Syaoran she said, "Is that all?"

"Yep."

And with a curt nod, she walked out of the room to see Yukito fully clothed coming down the stairs. "Hey babe, I've got to go down to the bar today. I'm sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"Oh but– " Sakura wanted desperately to voice her desire for him to stay, but was cut off with a sweet kiss. She snaked her arms around Yukito's neck and hugged him closer to her, they deepened the kiss but was interrupted by an annoying little cough, which somehow clearly portrayed the amusement of the "cougher".

Sakura opened her eyes and let go. She turned around with a jerk and stared down the interrupter. Syaoran just eyed her with amusement. "I forgot to tell you, Daidouji's gonna be there. Just thought you'd like to know." He said casually. In the fraction of a second his eyes looked away from Sakura's own furious emerald ones, he met with Yukito's. For that tiny moment there was a cold jealous rage that swept through Syaoran's body, but was gone as quick as it had come when Syaoran had turned to go back into his office. He wasn't one to back down from a glaring contest, but he had work to do. Let Sakura finish with her lover, he thought dryly. He looked down at his paper work, but rather than picking up his pen, he picked up the phone to dial a familiar number, and heard the voice of his beloved… Maya.

>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Christmas Eve  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Everything in the Yamamoto ballroom glistened and sparkled. People laughed and clinked glasses with one another, and many happy faces added to the atmosphere of that room. People hugged, kissed, wishing each other happy holidays.

Sakura stood in her floor sweeping, body hugging, pale, silver dress that exposed her chest with its low cut V shaped neckline. She chatted happily, her eyes shining with false excitement, and her mouth pulled wide open into a smile, revealing perfect white teeth. She sipped her champagne, lifted her glass in well-wishes, and she was the perfect happy wife along side her perfect, handsome husband.

They held hands, they linked arms, and they danced. He fed her cake off his fork, and she wiped the cream off the corner of his mouth. They looked so perfect, but if anyone had bothered to look closely, they would have seen the fury and also, the sadness in both their eyes. What a blind world it was, and how cruel fate seemed.

Syaoran often took the time to stare longingly at Maya across the room. He'd occasionally send her a wink or two, and even to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, but there was no end to the constant bombarding of people surrounding him and Sakura. If for a moment he somehow managed to get away from her, someone would ask, "Where's your wife? I'm sure you miss being away from her." And each time Syaoran would barely suppress a scoff, or barely stop himself from rolling his eyes. He would just smile; feign a guilty look that expressed "how did you know I wasn't thinking of anything but my beautiful wife," and walk away to chain himself with her.

It seemed there was no way to get to Maya, and eventually she had leave the party. For the rest of the night, both Syaoran and Sakura downed drink after drink, desperate to continue their happy act, but both feeling the pain sharply against their ribcages and eating away at their soul.

When they finally stumbled out of the mansion with lots of kisses and hugs to the remaining occupants, they were completely unable to control themselves and was to the point of passing out in their car as their driver took them to their home.

They stumbled out of the car, and surprisingly helped each other up into the house. Somehow Syaoran ended up helping Sakura more than her helping him.

"Oh it's so dark." Sakura giggled, clinging drunkenly onto Syaoran's shirt and putting her full weight on him. He supported her, although he could barely support himself, and together they went up the stairs.

"Don't leave me," Sakura whispered when he pushed her into her bed, and tried to untangle himself from her.

"Inviting me?" He asked climbing on top of her with his face just a breath away from hers.

"Oh yes, to have a tea party." She whispered back seriously before laughing hysterically. Syaoran rolled off her and fell to the floor. He got up unceremoniously and tipsily made his way toward the door. Yet before he could pass through the door he felt her clumsily wrap her frail arms around his waist. He tried to walk away, knowing somewhere deep inside that what he wanted to do was wrong. Alcohol, alcohol, it had already enveloped him with its poison, and the last few glasses before leaving the party were beginning to completely overpower his decisions.

"You owe me." Sakura stated, almost sounding sober.

"For what?" He asked swaying with dizziness.

"For interrupting." With that she let go of Syaoran and walked past him to close the door. She leaned against the wood, staring seductively at Syaoran, who saw 5 Sakuras dancing in front of him.

"I didn't get to do it!" She laughed out, stumbling towards Syaoran and throwing herself on top of him. "It's your fault, now you've got to finish the job!" She giggled before pulling his head down to hers and kissing him passionately. Stunned Syaoran just let her do to him what he thought she should do. He shouldn't have interrupted. He has to fix it now, he thought in a daze.

Sakura pushed him towards her large comfortable bed and he simply fell back, completely submitting to her. She crawled on top of him and licked his ear, gently whispering, "I'm in charge."

That morning, light filtered into Sakura's room. Syaoran opened his eyes realizing that it was at least somewhere past noon. He had a pounding headache and couldn't see anything in front of him but he felt unnaturally warm. Trying to lift himself up, he realized that there was something on top of him, and it wasn't just the comforter.

A naked Sakura was on top of him, straddling him, her face against his chest. He also noticed that he felt strangely connected to her and suddenly with shock realized he was still inside of her.

"Fuck…" he whispered hoarsely out loud to himself.

He tried to disembody himself from Sakura, but felt unusually weak from his very bad hangover. He frowned in displeasure when he realized that Sakura wouldn't be too happy at this position, so to save himself trouble, he closed his eyes, controlled his breathing and pretended to be asleep as he thought of someway to get her to wake up and get off him.

Although, he couldn't really say he objected to having her body against his, under the circumstances it wasn't such a good idea to be the first to wake up, not to mention… still inside her. He mentally cringed, preparing himself for her shriek of anger, and most likely her accusations that it was his fault. But honestly it seemed like she raped him more than he doing anything to her considering that she was the one straddling him and with her arms tightly around his neck.

After what felt like forever, he felt the body on top of him move. Shifting against his own body, he couldn't help thinking about the beautiful assets that were against him and enclosing him. He heard her gasp with shock at their position. He felt her try to push off him with subtlety, and heard her curse under breath with pain, and curse even more when she realized the cause of the pain was that he was still inside her, and no longer hard. She slowly lifted her body from his, and it was so agonizingly slow and provocative, Syaoran almost got hard again. After successfully disconnecting herself from him he expected her to get angry and hit him or something but she simply lay next to him.

Syaoran's face almost frowned quizzically but he controlled his every movement. He was supposed to be asleep. He was even more surprised when she cuddled against him and almost gasped when she brushed a lock of his hair from his face. WHAT THE FUCK?

Yet he just lay there calmly, not altering his slow, steady breathing, and keeping his face emotionless. With more time, she just lay with her hand across his chest and pretending to be asleep as well he assumed since her breathing was a bit abnormal and he felt her heart quickly beating against his chest.

However both their performances were exposed when a servant knocked on Sakura's door and announced the arrival of Yukito, not at all expecting Syaoran to be still at home, or to even be in bed with Sakura. At the news they both got up with a jerk and pulled away from the other with one quick movement. Then realizing that they had both given themselves away they stared each other down trying to guess the other person's intentions first.

"You…" Sakura's eyes narrowed accusingly.

"You… more…" Syaoran replied with lack of a better retort.

They stood on each side of the bed glaring at each other.

"I'm going to walk out, and pretend, that this never happened." Syaoran said calmly as he backed out towards the door. Sakura nodded as she clung tightly to the comforter eyeing the completely naked Syaoran backing out. Damn he looks good she thought but felt her self redden realizing that he was awake when she had cuddled up to him. She knew that she had seen a twitch across his face when she was trying to get off him.

Syaoran shut the door and ran to his own room to take a shower and to leave while Sakura got ready for Yukito, yet the thought of that made Syaoran really agitated, and once again he found himself picking up the phone before heading into the bathroom.

"Hey babe. Miss me?" He asked charmingly and smiled when he heard a breathless giggle from the other end.  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>

Review if you still love me...


End file.
